Chicas peligrosas
by NISSA10
Summary: La vida de Skye y Jemma da un giro inesperado, obligandolas a tomar una decisión desesperada que cambiara sus vidas para siempre. (Skimmons)
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Las mejores amigas Skye Johnson y Jemma Simmons comparten un departamento en la bella ciudad de Chicago.

Jemma hace solo tres meses finalizo su carrera de farmacia y bioquímica, mientras estudiaba, para pagar su carrera, había conseguido trabajo en una farmacia, lo que también le servía de experiencia para el día de mañana tener la suya propia.

Por su parte Skye trabaja en una empresa como profesional de TI.

Ambas disfrutan sus trabajos y llevan una vida normal y tranquila.

Jemma fue la primera en regresar a casa, lo que significa que le tocaba cocinar. Simmons no es muy amante de la cocina, por lo que decidió ordenar pizza.

Skye llego unos minutos después.

 **SKYE-hola Jem** (esta estaba sentada en el sofá frente a la televisión)

 **JEMMA** -(se dio vuelta) **hola, que tal tu día?**

 **SKYE** -(colgó su morral y su chaqueta en el perchero) **estuvo bien, y el tuyo?** (se acercó y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla el cual Jemma devolvió contenta)

 **JEMMA-bien como siempre, nada fuera de lo común**

 **SKYE-que bueno** (saco una cerveza de la heladera) **quieres una?** (la destapo)

 **JEMMA-ahora no, gracias**

 **SKYE** -(se quitó las botas y se sentó a su lado) **no tengo ganas de cocinar, pidamos algo**

 **JEMMA-ya ordene una pizza**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **genial** (dio un sorbo) **Quinn es un asqueroso, el trabajo es bueno, pero él es un mal jefe**

 **JEMMA** -(la miro seria) **que hizo ahora?**

 **SKYE-aun nada, pero durante el almuerzo lo pesque mirando a algunas empleadas de manera lasciva, estoy segura que el tipo es un acosador sexual**

 **JEMMA-lo investigaste por completo y no encontraste nada, está limpio**

 **SKYE-eso es porque ninguna mujer tuvo el coraje de denunciarlo. Te lo aseguro Jemma uno de estos días intentara propasarse con alguna de las chicas y yo estaré ahí para romperle los dientes**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **mi heroína** (enlazo su brazo con el de Skye y esta se sonrojo)

Luego de la cena Jemma se recostó en el sofá para leer "Lo que Alice Olvido", y Skye estaba sentada en el suelo con su espalda apoyada sobre el borde del sillón jugando video juegos.

Cada una estaba dentro de su mundo, pero aun así se hacían compañía. Skye trataba de no gritar o decir groserías para no molestar a Jemma, así que para liberar la tensión la morocha terminaba jugando parada, desde su lugar Simmons la miraba y reía en silencio.

Ambas disfrutaban de esa rutina sin imaginar que sus vidas estaban a punto de cambiar.

Dos días después.

Hace cinco años que Skye y Jemma son amigas, pero esa amistad no impidió que Skye se enamorara de Simmons. La morocha venia analizando todas las señales y estaba segura que Jemma sentía lo mismo que ella. Esperaba el momento perfecto para contarle su amor y ese día era el elegido.

Le pidió permiso a su desagradable jefe para salir antes y este acepto. Apenas llego, se puso a cocinar la comida favorita de Jemma. Preparo la mesa de una manera distinta, con las servilletas acomodadas de manera delicada. En unos minutos libres que tuvo en su trabajo, busco tutoriales en YouTube sobre cómo arreglar una mesa para que se viera fina y elegante. En ambas puntas de la mesa coloco velas y las encendió. Dejo la luz prendida, la apagaría cuando comenzaran a cenar.

Los nervios y la ansiedad la traicionaron, y por primera vez en su vida Skye quemo la comida. Ya no había tiempo de volver a cocinar, trato de no amargarse ni desesperarse y ordeno pizza, que también es la comida favorita de Jemma.

 **SKYE-mmm velas y pizza** (observaba la mesa) **si…sigue siendo romántico**

Se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a practicar lo que le diría.

 **SKYE** -(hablaba consigo misma) **Jemma hoy te ves hermosa…quiero decir… siempre te ves** **hermosa** (inhalo y exhalo tratando de relajarse) **estoy enamorada de ti y quiero que seas mi** **novia, mmm no, muy posesivo** (se pasó una mano por su cabello) **disfruto mucho tu amistad** **pero quiero algo más de ti…dios no, va a pensar que solo quiero sexo** (respiro hondo) **Jem...eres la chica de mis sueños…te amo, mmm está un poco mejor**

Jemma llego quince minutos más tarde que de costumbre, entro con la cabeza gacha y no vio las velas ni a Skye junto a la mesa, simplemente camino hacia el sofá y se desplomo en él. Skye enseguida supo que algo andaba mal.

 **SKYE** -(se sentó junto a ella) **Jem que sucede** (con delicadeza la tomo de la mejilla para que la mirara) **tienes los ojos rojos, por qué lloraste? Que sucedió?**

 **JEMMA-** (luego de unos sollozos se calmó) **ya no tengo trabajo en la farmacia**

 **SKYE-** (la miro sorprendida) **te despidió?**

 **JEMMA** -(se secó las lágrimas) **fue muy educado al hacerlo, me dijo que su hijo se quedó sin trabajo y para ayudarlo lo traerá a trabajar con él, pero la farmacia no da suficiente para dos empleados**

 **SKYE** -(la abrazo) **trata de no angustiarte, conseguirás trabajo en otra, con el CV que tienes quien no te contrataría**

 **JEMMA-espero encontrar trabajo pronto o nunca tendré mi propia farmacia**

 **SKYE-no te desesperes, además tienes bastante dinero ahorrado, vas a estar bien** (Jemma se reclino en el sofá y cerró los ojos) **dame unos minutos y ya regreso contigo** (Simmons asintió con los ojos cerrados)

Rápidamente Skye apago las velas y las devolvió a su lugar en la alacena, desarmo las servilletas, y poco a poco la mesa volvió a su estado natural.

 **JEMMA-estas poniendo la mesa?** (le pregunto sin moverse de su posición)

 **SKYE-mmm algo así**

 **JEMMA-por mí no te molestes, no tengo hambre**

 **SKYE-hay pizza**

 **JEMMA-es una lástima, pero no tengo apetito**

 **SKYE-bueno Jem** (guardo los platos y vasos)

Sin dudas este no era el día perfecto, y hasta que Jemma no encontrara trabajo, Skye no haría nada, cabía la posibilidad que la morocha se equivocara, lo último que quería era agobiarla, respetaba a su amiga y entendía que Simmons tenía otra cosa en que pensar.

 **SKYE-no te molesta si yo como? Tengo hambre** (regreso al sofá con la caja de pizza)

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **no, come tranquila**

Al día siguiente Jemma se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, preparo su desayuno y el de Skye, y luego salió a recorrer la ciudad, regreso sin buenas noticias.

Pasó una semana y Jemma no solo buscaba trabajo como farmacéutica o bioquímica sino que también pregunto en tiendas y almacenes pero nadie estaba contratando.

Cuando regreso, Skye le había preparado un suculento almuerzo.

 **SKYE-hubo suerte?**

 **JEMMA-nada, las farmacias son atendidas por sus dueños o ya tienen empleados y como está la economía no pueden darse el lujo de tener otro, y los hospitales están llenos, no hay vacantes** (miro a su amiga) **Me siento mal por dejar que cargues con todo**

 **SKYE-la renta la pagamos cuando aún tenías trabajo, y por lo demás no te preocupes, solo tendremos que ajustarnos un poco, estaremos bien**

Skye se había quedado sin palabras de consuelo, le decía a Jemma que fuera positiva, pero ella misma estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. Sirvió la comida, y el almuerzo transcurrió en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente Skye se encontraba en su trabajo, había ayudado a un compañero con un programa que fallaba y cuando regreso a su cubículo su jefe la llamo a su oficina, al parecer su computadora funcionaba mal.

Cuando entro, su jefe la recibió sonriente y le dijo que tomara asiento en su silla, ese gesto no le gusto a la morocha.

 **SKYE-le agradezco, pero me sentare del otro lado**

 **QUINN-no te preocupes, quiero que trabajes cómoda**

Cuando se sentó en la silla este le tomo el hombro y le dio un suave apretón.

. . .

Skye regreso al departamento.

 **JEMMA-saliste temprano?**

 **SKYE** -(se detuvo en la puerta) **ese degenerado me despidió!**

 **JEMMA-que!? Por qué!?**

 **SKYE-recuerdas que te dije que algún día se propasaría con alguna empleada?**

 **JEMMA-dime que no intento algo contigo** (le pregunto horrorizada)

 **SKYE-se me hizo sospechoso cuando me ofreció sentarme en su silla, y luego cuando me puse de pie para ir a buscar mi computadora…ese asqueroso me agarro el trasero**

 **JEMMA-** (se llevó las manos a la cara) **y tú que hiciste?**

 **SKYE-me di vuelta y le patee las bolas** (Jemma no pudo evitar reír) **cuando se recuperó me dijo que estaba despedida y que no me indemnizaría**

 **JEMMA-lo siento mucho**

 **SKYE-no, yo lo siento mucho, ahora sí que estamos complicadas** (ambas se sentaron en el sofá)

 **JEMMA-Skye eres una genio, no tendrás problemas para encontrar otro empleo** (Skye la miraba de una manera que Jemma no podía descifrar) **que?**

Skye abrió su morral y saco unos papeles.

 **SKYE-cuando salí de la empresa me fui a una cafetería y hackee su computadora, el muy desgraciado envió un mail a todas las empresas de esta ciudad diciéndoles que no me contrataran** (le dio los papeles) **lee lo que escribió**

 **JEMMA-"despedí a Skye Johnson porque siempre se presentaba tarde a trabajar, y hoy al señalarle que hizo mal su trabajo, la joven reacciono insultándome y agrediéndome"** (dejo de leer) **está mintiendo en todo, no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados, tenemos que hacer algo**

 **SKYE-las otras hojas son las respuestas, todos le creen y apoyan su decisión, su empresa es la más importante de Chicago, el tipo es poderoso, por supuesto que todos le creen**

 **JEMMA-pero** (Skye la interrumpió)

 **SKYE-Jemma no conocemos ningún abogado y ahora tampoco podemos pagar uno, y de verdad tenemos problemas más importantes…**

 **JEMMA-como sobrevivir de ahora en adelante** (Skye asintió)

Revisaron sus ahorros y entre las dos cubrían cuatro meses de alquiler.

 **SKYE-que haremos después de los cuatro meses?**

 **JEMMA-si guardamos ese dinero para la renta como vamos a comer? Con que pagaremos las expensas y demás cosas que necesitemos? No nos queda más opción que usarlo** (Skye se pasó una mano por su cabello, se levantó y abrió la heladera) **no tenemos ninguna bebida** **fuerte solo cerveza** (la cerro)

 **SKYE-tenemos un vecino alcohólico verdad?**

 **JEMMA-ya no**

 **SKYE-oh pobre**

Las alacenas y la heladera no ofrecían una gran solución, lo que había solo alcanzaba para dos almuerzos y dos cenas.

Al cabo de esos días.

 **SKYE-Jem** (le toco el brazo) **Jemma despierta**

 **JEMMA-Skye no quiero levantarme, voy a dormir todo el día** (se cubrió la cabeza con la manta)

 **SKYE** -(se sentó en el borde de la cama) **encontré comida para ambas**

 **JEMMA** -(se destapo la cabeza) **donde?**

 **SKYE-solo será por hoy, pero algo es algo**

 **JEMMA-Skye donde conseguiste comida?**

 **SKYE-cámbiate y te mostrare, mmm que sea ropa oscura** (Jemma la miro confundida) **oh y busca una cartera grande**

Salieron del departamento y Jemma no entendía hacia donde iban. Se detuvieron a cinco cuadras de donde vivían.

 **SKYE-no podía dormir así que salí a caminar y me encontré con esto** (señalo una casa en la cuadra de enfrente)

Había autos estacionados y gente que entraba y salía de la casa.

 **JEMMA-es…es…un funeral?** (Skye asintió) **como se te ocurre?** (giro para marcharse pero su amiga la detuvo)

 **SKYE-por si no lo recuerdas ayer se nos acabaron los víveres, sé que es una idea horrible pero ahí hay comida**

 **JEMMA-que planeas guardar la comida en las carteras?**

 **SKYE-si y lo que no podamos guardar lo comemos ahí** (su amiga dudaba) **Jem** (la tomo de los hombros) **tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas**

 **JEMMA** -(suspiro) **cuando estamos hambrientas no pensamos con claridad o hacemos estupideces**

 **SKYE-es un sí?** (Jemma asintió sin ganas)

Apenas si miraron a las personas que estaban en la puerta y cuando entraron inmediatamente se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaba la comida, para su suerte había una gran variedad de bocadillos.

 **SKYE-bien, come y guarda**

Las carteras ya estaban bien llenas así que se dedicaron a comer, en ningún momento se dieron vuelta, tal vez así nadie notaria su presencia.

Una mujer con el rostro afligido se paró en medio de ambas y las abrazo por los hombros.

 **-que increíble verdad?**

 **SKYE** -(hablo con la boca llena) **si, no hay pizza**

 **-qué?**

 **SKYE** -(trago) **nada**

La mujer las hizo girar con ella y las llevaba justo a donde las chicas no querían ir, al no poder zafar de la situación, ambas se miraron y cerraron los ojos, no los abrieron cuando la mujer se detuvo para presentar sus respetos.

- **qué triste e increíble**

Skye solo asintió, Jemma se animó y abrió los ojos y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

 **JEMMA-esta vacío** (ante eso Skye abrió sus ojos)

 **-por supuesto, a él le encantaba navegar y se perdió en el mar, es un servicio simbólico. No lo sabían? Y por cierto quiénes son?**

 **JEMMA-ah mmm nosotras, mmm nos equivocamos de servicio**

 **SKYE-si, pensábamos que era el funeral…de…Steve…se perdió en el Ártico y murió congelado** (la mujer la miro sorprendida) **por favor discúlpenos** (rápidamente se marcharon)

De regreso en el departamento.

 **JEMMA-no puedo creer que hicimos algo así**

 **SKYE** -(guardaba las carteras en la heladera) **yo tampoco, pero al menos estamos cubiertas por un día mas**

Golpearon la puerta y Jemma atendió.

 **JEMMA-Sam hola** (lo abrazo) **pasa**

 **SAM-hola**

 **SKYE-hey Sam** (se abrazaron)

 **SAM-espero no molestarlas**

 **JEMMA-para nada, que podemos hacer por ti?**

 **SAM-tienen ropa o comida para donar? Estoy haciendo una nueva colecta para el refugio**

 **SKYE-esta vez no tenemos nada**

 **SAM-no hay problema, gracias igual** (Skye y Jemma se miraron, al ver a su amigo tuvieron una idea) **pasa algo?**

 **JEMMA-mmm Sam…tienes lugar para dos personas más en tu comedor comunitario?**

 **SAM-por supuesto, siempre hay lugar para quien lo necesite, saben de alguien?**

 **SKYE-si, nosotras dos** (agacharon la cabeza)

 **SAM** -(las miro preocupado) **chicas que sucede?**

 **SKYE-nos quedamos sin trabajo y no conseguimos otro**

 **SAM** -(las abrazo) **lamento mucho escuchar eso. Ustedes me ayudaron muchas veces, son bienvenidas todo el tiempo que necesiten**

 **JEMMA-gracias Sam, por hoy estamos cubiertas, te veremos mañana al medio día**

 **SAM-de acuerdo. Si necesitan algo, lo que sea, en especial dinero me lo piden** (les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una y luego se marchó)

El problema de la comida por así decirlo estaba solucionado, llevaban una semana almorzando y cenando en el refugio de Sam. Pero necesitaban dinero no solo para la renta, sino también para elementos de higiene personal, jabón para lavar la ropa y demás necesidades diarias.

 **SKYE-se nos está acabando el dinero y la próxima renta se acerca**

 **JEMMA-estuve haciendo un inventario de las cosas que tenemos y de su valor** (le mostro la hoja de papel)

 **SKYE** -(se tapó la cara con las manos) **pensaba lo mismo pero no me animaba a decirlo en voz alta**

Lo de más valor era el televisor, la Play Station, el set de música, el microondas y la heladera.

 **SKYE-hagámoslo** (leía la lista) **te das cuenta que cuando ese dinero se acabe tendremos que vender absolutamente todo lo que figura aquí verdad?**

 **JEMMA** -(asintió triste) **excepto mis libros y tus cds, esos se quedan**

 **SKYE-si, aunque no pueda escucharlos no los venderé**

 **JEMMA-una pregunta…nuestros padres…no son una opción verdad?**

 **SKYE-claro que no, no pienso regresar a ese loquero, antes de pedirles ayuda prefiero dormir bajo un puente, y tú que harás regresaras a Inglaterra?**

 **JEMMA-no pienso ir a ningún lado, ok olvidémonos de nuestros padres**

Lo más rápido en ser comprado fueron el televisor y la consola con los video juegos originales.

 **SKYE-como ves, los juegos están en excelente estado** (hablaba con el comprador) **mmm Jemma puedes seguir tú?**

 **JEMMA-claro** (Skye se marchó a su cuarto)

Luego de unos minutos Jemma se sentó en la cama junto a Skye.

 **SKYE-fue rápido y sin dolor?**

 **JEMMA-la consola no sufrió**

 **SKYE-de verdad quiero creer que podremos recuperarnos, tú qué piensas?**

Jemma la envolvió en sus brazos y entre lágrimas silenciosas y abrazos cálidos se contuvieron una a la otra, al menos no estaban solas, luchando juntas podrían salir adelante.

Fue increíble como el departamento se fue vaciando. En el cuarto de Skye solo quedaba el colchón y las mantas, los cds apilados contra la pared y el ropero con la ropa. El cuarto de Jemma era igual, solo que apilados contra la pared estaban sus libros.

En la cocina solo quedaba la cocina, las alacenas con los utensilios y la heladera que estaba a punto de irse. La sala estaba completamente vacía. El baño era el único cuarto que seguía equipado. El único objeto que no vendieron era la laptop de Skye, podían seguir entrando a internet gracias a las habilidades de la morocha que había descifrado la contraseña del wi-fi de un vecino.

Cuando se llevaron la heladera, las chicas vieron que debajo de esta había una jeringa de plástico sin la aguja.

 **SKYE** -(la tomo) **de cuando practicabas conmigo**

Jemma necesitaba practicar con alguien y como Skye no le tenía miedo a las agujas, dejaba que su amiga practicara con sus brazos.

 **JEMMA-recuerdo que se cayó y nunca más pudimos alcanzarla**

 **SKYE** -(la tiro a la basura) **el cesto de los residuos esta impecable**

 **JEMMA-al menos ahora es más sencillo para limpiar**

Había una pregunta en el aire, una pregunta que no las dejaba dormir por la noche, una pregunta que ninguna de las dos se animaba a decir en voz alta, y era: que haremos cuando todo ese dinero se acabe? Ya no les quedaba nada para vender, ese sería el momento en que tendrían graves problemas.

Skye no podía dormir, daba vueltas, cambiaba de posición pero nada la ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

 **JEMMA-Skye** (estaba de pie en la puerta)

 **SKYE** -(giro para mirarla) **que pasa Jem?**

 **JEMMA-necesitas compañía?**

 **SKYE-siempre** (le estiro los brazos)

Jemma se acomodó junto a ella y la abrazo. Teniéndola en sus brazos, Skye recordó los buenos tiempos cuando había planeado confesarle su amor, un amor que seguía firme como la primera vez, eso la hizo sonreír. A pesar de todos los problemas que estaban teniendo Skye seguía recibiendo señales por parte de Jemma, o talvez se debía al hecho que ahora pasaban todo el tiempo juntas y muchas de esas veces buscaban confort en brazos una de la otra.

No era el mejor momento para empezar una relación, y nuevamente Skye no podía evitar pensar que talvez Jemma no sentía lo mismo que ella, lo último que quería era perderla, si eso pasaba se perdería ella misma.

Skye se acurruco más cerca de Jemma, y esta respondió abrazándola con más fuerza.

A la mañana siguiente ambas estaban despiertas pero seguían acostadas, Skye se colocó boca arriba con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos, y Jemma se acomodó de costado mirándola.

 **JEMMA** -(miraba el ceño fruncido de su amiga) **en que piensas?**

 **SKYE-en algo que no te gustara escuchar**

 **JEMMA-robamos comida de un servicio funerario Skye, lo que sea que estés pensando creo que podre manejarlo**

 **SKYE** -(trago saliva y la miro seria) **robemos una tienda**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

 **JEMMA** -(no podía hablar ni moverse) **me…me…hablas en serio?**

 **SKYE** -(se sentó en el colchón) **lamentablemente hablo muy en serio**

 **JEMMA** -(se sentó frente a ella) **pero…no tenemos idea de cómo hacer algo así, sé que estamos mal pero tú te ves robándole a otra persona sus ganancias**

 **SKYE-cierto, no sabemos cómo robar, y en cuanto a lo otro…pensaba que podemos robar una cadena de Subway o Starbucks, algún lugar que pueda recuperarse enseguida, que el robo de unos dólares no le afecte**

 **JEMMA-ya lo tienes todo planeado** (se levantó y Skye hizo lo mismo)

 **SKYE-si, pero quiero escuchar que estás de acuerdo, no hare nada sin ti**

 **JEMMA-Skye es una idea peligrosa**

 **SKYE-ya lo sé, pero solo tenemos dos opciones y créeme que robar es la mejor**

 **JEMMA-pensemos en otra solución**

 **SKYE-ya agotamos todo, sabes bien como yo que más pronto que tarde nos quedaremos en la calle. Jemma la vida que teníamos la perdimos completamente, mira en las condiciones que estamos viviendo** (señalo con sus manos) **parece el departamento de dos adictas al crack**

 **JEMMA** -(hizo cara de asco) **nadie pensaría eso. Estamos desesperadas pero siento que no podría hacer algo así, nada hará que le robe a otras personas. Cuál es la segunda opción?**

 **SKYE-prostituirnos**

 **JEMMA-a quien le robamos?** (pregunto sin dudar)

 **SKYE-te dije que era la mejor opción. Ok escucha** (volvieron a sentarse sobre el colchón) **robamos un par de Starbucks, y con ese dinero más el que ya tenemos nos vamos de aquí y empezamos en otro lugar**

 **JEMMA** -(la miro incrédula) **y cuando lleguemos a ese otro lugar, donde viviremos?**

 **SKYE-con las pocas pertenencias que tenemos podemos parar en un hotel de mala muerte, nadie me conocerá podre conseguir un empleo y tu podrás trabajar de lo que estudiaste, de a poco nos iremos asentando, conseguiremos un departamento nuevo y construiremos una nueva vida**

 **JEMMA-decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo**

 **SKYE-estoy segura que podemos lograrlo. Si con todas las carencias de la época nuestros antepasados lograron sobrevivir y forjarse una vida, creo que nosotras también podemos.**

Simmons pensó unos minutos, Skye estaba segura que la cabeza de su amiga analizaba a una velocidad increíble los pro y contras de su idea.

 **JEMMA-no puedo creer que voy a decir esto** (suspiro resignada) **hagámoslo** (Skye la abrazo)

Cuando regresaron de almorzar en el refugio Jemma decidió retomar el libro que había dejado por la mitad, y Skye tomo varias revistas y le dijo que volvería en unos minutos.

Simmons estaba cómodamente recostada en lo que una vez fue su cama, con el libro frente a su rostro, bloqueándole la puerta de su habitación, que no advirtió cuando Skye entro.

 **SKYE** -(le hablo con suavidad) **Jem**

Cuando bajo el libro se encontró con una pistola apuntándole el rostro.

 **JEMMA-ahhh Skye! aleja eso de mi cara** (se levantó de golpe)

 **SKYE-jaja tranquila, no son reales** (le dio una) **son pistolas para cargar agua**

 **JEMMA-pues si lo parecen** (la miraba de cerca) **de donde las sacaste?**

 **SKYE-se las intercambie por revistas Cosmopolitan al chico del tercer piso, creo que tiene 12 o 13 años, había muchas chicas con poca ropa, no saldrá de su cuarto en un buen rato**

Skye abrió una puerta del ropero de Jemma, del lado de adentro había un espejo de cuerpo entero.

 **JEMMA-de verdad lo haremos?** (se paró a su lado)

 **SKYE-si, pero antes necesitamos practicar y trazar un plan**

Ambas estaban frente al espejo sosteniendo las dos pistolas.

 **SKYE-los pandilleros las sostienen de costado y los hace ver rudos** (se pusieron en pose)

 **JEMMA-somos chicas peligrosas. Mírame… enredada en tus ideas de chica mala**

 **SKYE-jajaja tú que siempre disfrutabas seguir las reglas**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **con que nos cubriremos el rostro**

 **SKYE-ven a mi cuarto y te muestro**

Entraron a la habitación de Skye y la morocha abrió su ropero y saco dos bolsas.

 **JEMMA-no Skye, olvídalo**

 **SKYE-es perfecto, caminaremos tranquilas, nadie sospechara nada**

 **JEMMA-no me pondré eso para robar**

Al día siguiente. 10.00 AM.

Caminaban por la vereda y la gente se las quedaba mirando, pero Skye tenía razón, quien sospecharía que el Oso Yogui y Bubu planeaban asaltar una cafetería.

Se habían disfrazado de esos personajes para el último Halloween, Skye era Yogui y Jemma por ser más bajita era Bubu. Los trajes estaban armados, mullidos en la parte de las caderas y el trasero, el rostro de ambas estaba cubierto, lo único que se veía de ellas eran sus ojos, que miraban a través de la boca del disfraz.

Dejaron sus manos al descubierto y cada una llevaba colgada una mochila. Como era lógico Jemma ideo un plan sencillo pero que daría resultado, eligieron una cafetería bien lejos de su departamento, y el día anterior recorrieron la zona para saber por dónde escapar en caso que algo saliera mal. La mañana del robo no salieron disfrazadas de su departamento, llevaban los trajes en bolsas y se cambiaron a mitad camino en un callejón.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería miraron por los ventanales, si había niños o gente mayor lo harían más tarde, odiaban lo que estaban a punto de hacer, y lo último que querían era traumar a un niño o matar del susto a un anciano.

Entraron y se pararon en la fila.

 **JEMMA** -(hablaba bajo) **esperemos que todo resulte como lo planeamos**

 **SKYE-le hablare con tranquilidad y apenas le mostrare el arma, no habrá escándalos, todo saldrá bien**

Mientras esperaban en la fila miraban a su alrededor, por suerte la cafetería no estaba llena, había tres personas adelante de ellas y otras tres compartían una mesa, otras cuatro estaban solas trabajando en su computadora, en el fondo había un hombre calvo, vestido de traje, bebía su café y miraba para todos lados, se lo notaba ansioso, a dos mesas de distancia de espaldas al hombre calvo había una chica de cabello largo rubio, leía un libro y cada tanto recorría el salón con la mirada, se detuvo en ellas dos pero no les dio importancia.

Cuando llego su turno, ambas se acercaron a la chica de la caja que las miraba sorprendida.

- **Hola, que puedo hacer por ustedes?**

 **SKYE-hola, lamentamos mucho esto…pero…danos el dinero**

-(la miro confundida) **que?**

 **SKYE** -(saco el arma de adentro de la manga del disfraz y apenas se la mostro) **danos el dinero** (le hablo con calma)

 **-oh dios mío! Por favor no me maten!**

La chica comenzó a gritar y enseguida se armó revuelo entre los clientes. Adiós al plan de ser discretas.

 **JEMMA-tranquila, no te lastimaremos** (la tomo de las manos tratando de calmarla pero la puso más nerviosa)

 **SKYE-** (el resto de la gente estaba asustada) **ok silencio!** (todos se callaron) **no lastimaremos a** **nadie, solo queremos el dinero y nos largamos de aquí** (le extendió su mochila a la asustada cajera)

Una de las personas se acercó a Jemma y le dio su dinero, las chicas estaban sorprendidas porque robarle a los clientes no era parte del plan, se miraron unos segundos y Skye le hizo señas que lo tomara. Jemma comenzó a recorrer las mesas.

 **JEMMA-disculpen el mal momento** (le dejaban el dinero en la mochila) **gracias, de verdad lo sentimos**

Un hombre le dio su dinero, el celular y su reloj.

 **JEMMA-ah no no, solo su dinero** (le devolvió los objetos y el hombre los tomo sorprendido)

Jemma se acercó a la chica rubia que la miraba demostrándole que no le tenía miedo.

 **JEMMA** -(miro el libro sobre la mesa) **yo también estoy leyendo ese libro** (se aclaró la garganta) **tu dinero** (le acerco la mochila y la chica se lo dio de mala gana)

Skye termino de juntar el dinero de la caja y fue con Jemma que se había acercado al hombre calvo. La morocha vio que debajo de su mesa había un maletín, intento agarrarlo pero este la detuvo.

 **-ni lo pienses**

 **SKYE** -(le mostro su arma e intento sonar amenazadora) **suéltalo**

-(se los dio) **pagaran por esto** (les sonrió con maldad)

Se colgaron las mochilas y se acercaron a la puerta de salida.

 **SKYE** -(en una mano sostenía el maletín) **lamentamos mucho haberlos robado y asustado**

 **JEMMA-si, gracias…por su colaboración**

Abrieron las puertas al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a correr en la dirección que habían planeado. El traje les acortaba las piernas impidiéndoles correr con libertad, era gracioso verlas intentar correr. En un momento Jemma tropezó aterrizando en el suelo.

 **SKYE-Jemma estas bien?** (la ayudo a pararse)

 **JEMMA-** (acomodo la mochila) **si, el traje amortiguo la caída**

Skye no pudo evitar echarse a reír cuando vio que la nariz de Bubu se había aplastado con la caída.

Las amigas siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron al callejón, se internaron en él y se quitaron los disfraces, los guardaron en las bolsas que habían dejado escondidas y luego salieron por el otro lado tratando de no levantar sospechas.

Mientras tanto la policía llego a la cafetería, y junto a estos un medio local de noticias. El dueño del maletín y la chica rubia se habían ido antes que estos llegaran.

Los dos oficiales revisaban la escena, y la periodista reporteaba a las víctimas.

. . .

Cuando llegaron a su edificio, subieron por la escalera de incendios que conectaba con la ventana de Jemma (la habían dejado apenas abierta) arrojaron las mochilas, el maletín y las bolsas dentro y luego entraron ellas.

Se quedaron paradas en medio de la habitación tratando de recuperar el aliento, el silencio las hizo caer a la realidad.

 **SKYE** -(se miraron) **robamos una cafetería** …

 **JEMMA-y no nos morimos** (saltaron a los brazos una de la otra) **te quiero mucho Skye** (lloraba sobre su hombro)

 **SKYE-yo también te quiero mucho Jem, estoy temblando** (se aferró a su amiga)

 **JEMMA-yo igual. Skye estoy muy asustada, no tentemos la suerte, una segunda vez podría salir mal**

 **SKYE** -(se separaron) **estoy de acuerdo, nos vamos con lo que tenemos** (Jemma asintió)

Llevaron el maletín y las mochilas a la cocina. Se sentaron en el piso, enfrentadas, con las piernas cruzadas y vaciaron las mochilas.

 **SKYE-tu cuenta el dinero, yo mientras intentare abrir esto** (revisaba el maletín)

 **JEMMA** -(reagrupo los billetes) **por qué lo robaste?**

 **SKYE-no lo sé, el tipo parecía un ejecutivo y pensé que quizás tendría dinero. Échale la culpa a la adrenalina**

El maletín tenía doble contraseña y la morocha no tenía idea de cómo abrirlo.

 **SKYE-que porquería** (lo dejo a un costado)

 **JEMMA-tenemos 800 dólares** (miro el maletín) **que crees que hay adentro?**

 **SKYE-no sé, lo sacudí y parece vacío**

 **JEMMA** -(lo tomo) **es grande, de aluminio y tiene doble cerradura. Como lo abrimos?**

 **SKYE-tendríamos que cortarlo o perforarlo, ya se…Clint tiene herramientas**

 **JEMMA-buena idea**

Salieron de su departamento y solo hicieron tres pasos para llegar a la puerta de su vecino, que no demoro en abrir.

 **CLINT-Skye Jemma que alegría verlas, pasen** (se hizo a un lado para que entraran)

 **SKYE-gracias, como estas?**

 **CLINT-muy bien**

 **JEMMA** -(vio un arco y una aljaba llena de flechas en un rincón) **como van las practicas?**

 **CLINT-soy el mejor de mi clase** (dijo orgulloso) **unos meses más y podre comenzar a competir, solo necesito comprar un mejor arco y flechas, y la ropa adecuada, pero es bastante costoso, ya veré que hago. Y díganme…en que las puedo ayudar?**

 **JEMMA-tienes…un cincel y un martillo?**

 **CLINT** -(sonrió) **ahora son escultoras?** (las chicas rieron) **solo tengo un martillo, que quieren hacer?**

 **SKYE-necesitamos algo que perfore**

 **CLINT-algo como un taladro quizás…**

 **JEMMA-si, eso**

 **CLINT-ya lo busco** (luego de unos minutos regreso a la sala con un pequeño estuche) **que tienen que arreglar? Necesitan ayuda?**

 **SKYE-mmm no, mi papá está de visita y quería hacer unos arreglos**

 **CLINT-ah muy bien, si necesitan algo más no duden en pedirme**

 **JEMMA-claro, gracias**

 **CLINT-Sam me conto que tienen posibilidades de un trabajo, me alegro que se estén recuperando**

 **JEMMA-gracias**

 **CLINT-cuando lo consigan nos juntamos los cuatro a festejar, hace tiempo que no hacemos algo juntos**

 **SKYE-claro, suena bien** (sonrió)

 **CLINT-de acuerdo, nos vemos**

Regresaron a su departamento.

 **JEMMA** -(cerro la puerta) **nunca les habíamos mentido**

 **SKYE-es lo mejor Jemma, si supieran como estamos viviendo habrían querido ayudar y sus trabajos apenas los mantienen a ellos**

 **JEMMA-me pone triste pensar que quizás nunca más los veremos**

 **SKYE-si, a mí también, pero no nos iremos sin despedirnos**

Abrieron el estuche y adentro estaba el taladro y varias mechas de distinto tamaño.

 **SKYE-tú fuiste a la universidad, como se usa?**

 **JEMMA-no estudie como usar un taladro**

 **SKYE** -(lo tomo y se lo puso al costado de su cuerpo) **soy la pistolera más rápida de Chicago** (apretaba el gatillo)

 **JEMMA** -(reía) **deja de jugar, mmm esto es solo para hacer un pequeño agujero, no podemos cortar nada, creo que nos equivocamos de herramienta**

 **SKYE** -(lo dejo en su estuche) **entonces utilicemos el viejo método que nunca falla** (tomo el maletín y lo arrojo con fuerza al piso)

 **JEMMA** -(la miro seria) **no va a funcionar** (escucharon un click)

 **SKYE** -(sonrió con arrogancia) **creo que funciono** (Jemma revoleo los ojos)

Se agacharon y ambas levantaron la tapa, jamás imaginaron lo que había adentro.

 **SKYE-eso…es…**

 **JEMMA-mucho…**

 **SKYE-dinero…**

 **JEMMA-ay…dios…**

 **SKYE-mío**

 **JEMMA** -(levanto los fajos) **están hasta el fondo, debe haber…2 o 3 millones**

 **SKYE** -(dejo de respirar) **Jemma somos ricas. Nos iremos a vivir a una playa soleada y ya nunca** **más trabajaremos** (se levantó y caminaba en círculo) **vamos a poder comprar muchas cosas,** **nací para ser rica Jem** (se llevó las manos a la cabeza) **imagina todas las pizzas que podremos comprar**

 **JEMMA-los fajos tienen la misma cantidad de billetes, según mis cálculos hay 3 millones** (Skye salto en el lugar) **necesito que me escuches** (tiro de su brazo para que se sentara)

 **SKYE-que pasa?**

 **JEMMA** -(miro seria a su amiga) **por qué alguien iría a una cafetería con un maletín con 3 millones de dólares?**

 **SKYE-mmm quizás antes de depositarlos se detuvo beber un café**

 **JEMMA-no se te hace raro?** (se quedaron pensando unos minutos) **oh dios mío** (soltó los billetes y se puso de pie)

 **SKYE-que?** (la imito)

 **JEMMA** -(la miro asustada) **Skye…el tipo era un mafioso**

 **SKYE** -(abrió los ojos como platos) **ahora recuerdo que nos dijo que pagaríamos por llevárnoslo**

 **JEMMA-estamos en problemas** (comenzaba a desesperarse)

 **SKYE** -(la tomo de los hombros) **tranquila, no sabe quiénes somos, el tipo no nos siguió, vamos a estar bien**

 **JEMMA-vámonos de aquí ahora mismo**

 **SKYE-podemos almorzar y luego irnos?** (Jemma asintió)

. . .

En otra parte de la ciudad, el ex dueño del maletín conocido como Banks, se reunía con su jefa, la temible reina del hampa de Chicago… Rosalind Price. Este llego a su casa, y los sirvientes le informaron que Rosalind estaba en su cuarto.

Subió las escaleras y golpeo la puerta de la habitación.

 **ROSALIND-pase** (este entro) **ah Banks…llegas justo a tiempo, hoy tengo una cita** (sostuvo frente a ella dos vestidos, uno negro y el otro blanco) **qué opinas?**

 **BANKS-me gusta el blanco**

 **ROSALIND-entonces usare el negro** (su asistente no dijo nada) **puedes creer que mi madre me preparo una cita a ciegas con su cardiólogo**

 **BANKS-tal vez este sea el indicado**

 **ROSALIND-eso espero, no soportaría que me vuelvan a romper el corazón**

 **BANKS-Rosalind necesito hablarte**

 **ROSALIND** -(se cambiaba detrás de un biombo) **logre el trato con los pandilleros, aceptaron la oferta, están de nuestro lado. Que hay de ti, la trampa funciono?**

 **BANKS-sí, me siguieron, pero…**

 **ROSALIND-pero qué?** (asomo su cabeza)

 **BANKS-entraron unos ladrones disfrazados de Yogui y Bubu, robaron la cafetería y…el maletín**

 **ROSALIND** -(se cubrió con una bata y fue a su encuentro) **dejaste que te robaran? Por qué no los detuviste?**

 **BANKS-lo pensé, pero eran profesionales, la situación podría haberse salido de control**

 **ROSALIND-cierto. Quiero mi dinero!** (golpeo la mesa de su escritorio con su mano)

 **BANKS-entiendo que querías que la trampa pareciera real, pero podrías haberme dado el maletín vacío**

 **ROSALIND-y si no te parecía buena idea por qué no dijiste algo?** (Banks intento hablar pero Price lo interrumpió) **todos nuestros maletines tienen rastreador verdad?** (este asintió) **pues qué esperas para rastrearlo y decirme su ubicación!**

 **BANKS-me pongo con eso ahora mismo**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La historia tiene solo cuatro capítulos, el miércoles subiré el próximo.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

La chica rubia de nombre Bobbi Morse es detective de la policía de Chicago, llego a la jefatura y se dirigía a la oficina de su Capitán Phill Coulson.

 **BOBBI** -(golpeo y entro) **señor…como ya debe saber…dos osos interrumpieron la operación**

 **COULSON-si, vi las noticias, es lamentable** (suspiro) **Yogui era mi personaje favorito de niño** (Bobbi lo miro confundida) **ah sí es terrible que la operación fallara**

 **BOBBI-es mi culpa, no quise identificarme para no arruinar la misión, pude haberlos detenido**

 **COULSON-tomo una buena decisión, escaparon, pero Banks desconoce su identidad. Que cree detective, fue algo casual o estaba planeado**? (se respaldó y Bobbi vio su corbata)

 **BOBBI** -(lo miraba intrigada) **sin dudas eran novatos, solo querían dinero, el maletín pudo haberles llamado la atención. Rosalind Price está desesperada por ser la única que domine el narcotráfico en Chicago, al parecer no le gusta compartir territorio con simples pandilleros, Banks estaba en el café para llegar a un acuerdo con estas bandas y comprarlos para su lado. Por eso no podemos descartar que alguna de estas bandas los haya contratado para robar el dinero y no unirse a Rosalind**

 **COULSON-de cualquier manera la señorita Price querrá recuperar su dinero, May esta con Fitz rastreando nuevamente a Banks, tu investiga a estos osos, ve que tan conectados están, quiero atraparlos antes que lo haga Rosalind**

 **BOBBI-por supuesto señor** (estaba a punto de salir y se detuvo) **puedo hacerle una pregunta?**

 **COULSON-adelante**

 **BOBBI-mmm por qué está usando una corbata piano?**

 **COULSON-cuando nos divorciamos mi ex esposa se quedó con mis mejores corbatas…y mi** **dignidad** (Bobbi solo asintió y salió de la oficina)

Departamento de Skye y Jemma.

Ahora que eran "millonarias" decidieron hacer un pequeño gasto y comer pasta con salsa. Antes de preparar el almuerzo le devolvieron el taladro a Clint.

Skye cocinaba y Jemma estaba sentada en el piso mirando las noticias, el canal local repetía la entrevista que había hecho en la cafetería.

 **-** _ **osos ladrones**_

 **JEMMA-ven, hablaran de nosotras** (Skye se sentó a su lado)

El periodista que estaba en el estudio presento la noticia.

 **-** _ **al parecer Yogui y Bubu se cansaron de robar canastas de pic nic en el parque y se mudaron a la ciudad para robar cafeterías. En el siguiente video, proporcionado por un amable transeúnte vemos como los maleantes disfrazados como los queridos personajes huyen del lugar de los hechos**_ **.**

El video mostraba como salían de la cafetería e intentaban comenzar a correr.

Luego del video mostraban las entrevistas que la periodista le había echo a los clientes del café.

El primero en ser entrevistado fue un joven de la edad de las chicas.

 _ **-pudiste identificar el rostro de los asaltantes?**_

 _ **-sí, claro, eran Yogui y Bubu, a Yogui lo note un poco gordo**_

 **SKYE-que!?**

 **JEMMA-no lo escuches, estas hermosa** (se miraron y sonrieron)

 _ **-no, me refería al rostro de las personas debajo del traje**_

 _ **-ah no no, pero tenían acento, creo que eran alemanes**_

 **JEMMA-acento alemán?**

El siguiente en ser entrevistado era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos.

 _ **-fueron muy simpáticos y amables, dejaron que me quede con el celular y el reloj**_ (una mujer interrumpió la entrevista)

 **-** _ **sí, es verdad, fueron amables, disfrute ser robada por ellos**_

La periodista miro a la cámara.

 **-** _ **damas y caballeros ya lo escucharon, osos ladrones y carismáticos. Pero no se dejen engañar, si los ven no intenten detenerlos, llamen a control animal porque pueden ser extremadamente peligrosos**_ _._

 **SKYE-extremadamente peligrosos? Acaban de decir que fuimos amables**

 **JEMMA-creo que intentaba ser graciosa**

Skye se levantó para seguir cocinando y Jemma la imito, se sentó sobre la mesada y miro por la ventana.

 **SKYE-mientras todo el mundo crea que éramos hombres estaremos a salvo**

Jefatura de policía.

Bobbi reviso las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad y fue siguiendo el camino que los osos hicieron hasta que en un momento desaparecieron. Su compañera la detective May entro a su oficina.

 **MAY-Banks desapareció, tienes algo?**

 **BOBBI-creo que si** (le mostro las filmaciones) **los seguí desde que salieron de la cafetería hasta que se metieron a este callejón y no volvieron a salir, el callejón es un punto ciego, pero las cámaras que están del otro lado captaron saliendo a dos chicas, me llamo la atención porque tenían bolsas, mochilas y un maletín, las seguí hasta que subieron por la escalera de incendios** **del edificio** (se lo señalo y May asintió) **También revise las cámaras del día anterior al robo y mira quienes hicieron el mismo recorrido y se detuvieron frente a la cafetería**

 **MAY** -(apenas si sonrió) **las tenemos**

 **BOBBI-fueron listas, pero no más que yo. Vamos**

Departamento de las peligrosas criminales.

La ventana de la cocina daba a la calle del frente del edificio, Jemma vio que un hombre alto y musculoso, de cabello castaño corto se bajó de un auto y se quedó en la vereda, al parecer esperaba a alguien.

Jemma tenía una mala sensación, un aire peligroso lo rodeaba y Simmons se estaba asustando.

 **JEMMA-Skye ven aquí**

 **SKYE-que pasa?** (se sentó junto a Jemma y miro por la ventana)

 **JEMMA-mira ese tipo** (lo señalo) **no me gusta**

 **SKYE-lógico…es hombre**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **en serio, hay algo en la forma en que se mueve que me pone nerviosa**

 **SKYE-Jem con todo lo que acabamos de vivir es lógico que te sientas paranoica**

Miraron por la ventana y vieron como dos camionetas negras estacionaban junto al misterioso sujeto, de la primera bajó una mujer y tres hombres vestidos de traje, y de la otro bajaron cuatro hombres vestidos de traje.

 **SKYE-Jemma el tipo calvo estaba hoy en la cafetería**

 **JEMMA-era el que tenía el maletín**

 **SKYE-nos encontraron** (se bajó de la mesada y fue a su habitación)

 **JEMMA-pero cómo?** (comenzó a mecerse en el lugar) **estamos muertas, estamos muertas**

 **SKYE-aun no!** (le hablo desde su habitación)

Regreso con las dos mochilas, en una habían guardado los tres millones y en la otra el dinero de la cafetería y el que tenían ahorrado.

 **SKYE-** (se colgó una mochila y la otra a Jemma que no dejaba de moverse) **no soy un completo desastre, cuando me dijiste que le robamos a un mafioso planee un escape por si llegaban a** **encontrarnos** (apago el fuego de la cacerola)

Miro por la ventana y vio que el hombre misterioso se marchó y el resto se disponía a entrar al edificio.

 **SKYE-rayos. Si cargamos muchas cosas no podremos huir** (tomo la laptop y el cable y los guardo en la última alacena) **esperemos que no la encuentren**

 **JEMMA** -(comenzaba a ser funcional de nuevo) **vivimos en el quinto piso, deben estar vigilando la escalera de incendios, como saldremos?**

 **SKYE-por el ducto de la basura, es amplio, podremos deslizarnos sin problemas hasta abajo**

Jemma se bajó de la mesada y salieron del departamento.

 **JEMMA-un segundo**

 **SKYE-por qué cierras con llave?**

 **JEMMA-pues para que no puedan entrar o les dé más trabajo hacerlo**

Skye ayudo a Jemma a meterse al ducto y luego entro ella. La morocha alcanzo a meterse antes que Rosalind y su equipo salieran del ascensor.

 **ROSALIND-perfecto el maletín está en el quinto piso pero en qué departamento?** (Banks leía la ruta marcada)

 **BANKS** -(dio unos pasos alejándose del grupo) **al parecer está aquí** (se detuvo frente a la puerta de las chicas)

 **ROSALIND-finalmente** (golpeo la puerta y espero unos minutos) **creo que no hay nadie en casa** (giro la perilla pero la puerta no se abrió) **Banks** (este se acercó a la puerta y sin problemas la abrió de una patada)

Sus hombres entraron primero y se dispersaron por todo el departamento, Price entro última y se detuvo en la sala.

 **ROSALIND** -(miraba los platos y vasos en el piso) **que inmundicia de lugar, sin dudas es el departamento de dos drogadictos**

 **BANKS** -(destapo la olla) **el agua aún está caliente, huyeron hace unos minutos**

Ducto de la basura.

 **JEMMA-Skye nos olvidamos de las fotos en mi pared**

 **SKYE-ahora ya es tarde** (se deslizaban lentamente)

Departamento.

Uno de sus hombres llegaba a la sala con el maletín en la mano y otro con una foto.

 **ROSALIND-(miro el maletín) esta vacío, son profesionales, sino no podrían haberlo abierto** (tomo la foto) **oh pero si son dos chicas y muy bonitas** (en la foto estaban las dos abrazadas)

 **BANKS** -(busco el rastreador oculto en el maletín) **aquí esta, crees que lo descubrieron?**

 **ROSALIND-probablemente** (suspiro cansada) **por más profesionales que sean cómo es posible que dos drogadictas indigentes se hayan burlado de mi dos veces?** (sus hombres se quedaron cayados) **inútiles! Cierren todas las salidas, que no escapen de la ciudad** (todos asintieron)

Las fugitivas llegaron al final del ducto, este daba hacia el otro lado del edificio, Jemma apenas se asomó y vio que no había nadie vigilando.

 **JEMMA-salgamos deprisa**

Jemma aterrizo de espaldas en el contenedor de basura y Skye cayó sobre ella, sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

 **JEMMA** -(trato de ocultar su sonrisa) **mmm Skye** (le señalo sus manos)

 **SKYE** -(durante la caída apoyo inconscientemente sus manos sobre los senos de Jemma) **oh lo** **siento** (se quitó de encima) **hey mira…alguien arrojo media pizza**

 **JEMMA-Skye**

 **SKYE-no iba a comerla, solo decía** (salieron del contenedor sacudiéndose la ropa) **deben estar** **vigilando el frente, buscan a dos chicas cierto?** (Jemma asintió) **metete aquí**

Junto al gran contenedor había uno más pequeño y con ruedas, entre las dos sacaron la bolsa que estaba adentro y Jemma se metió.

 **JEMMA-el fondo esta mojado**

 **SKYE-solo será por unos minutos** (le dio su mochila y cerro la tapa)

Tomo coraje y comenzó a tirar del contenedor, cuando llego al frente vio que había dos hombres de traje parados en la puerta del edificio, uno de ellos la miro y se acercó.

 **-necesitas ayuda?** (le sonrió)

 **SKYE-mmm no no, gracias**

 **-a donde lo llevas?** (se apoyó sobre la tapa)

 **SKYE-aquí a la vuelta unos amigos y yo estamos reciclando** (señalo el logo pintando en el contenedor)

 **-oh que bien, hay que cuidar el medio ambiente** (Skye sonrió y asintió) **no quiero demorarte**

 **SKYE-gracias, adiós**

Se alejó unos metros y se dio vuelta, el matón seguía mirándola, la morocha le sonrió y lo saludo y este le devolvió el gesto.

Skye llego a la esquina y doblo, abrió la tapa y ayudo a su amiga a salir.

 **SKYE-ese tipo era un idiota**

 **JEMMA** -(se acomodó la ropa) **ya puedo tachar…pasear en un contenedor de basura de mi lista** **de cosas a cumplir** (se acomodaron las mochilas, se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a correr)

En el departamento

 **BANKS-dejaras hombres haciendo guardia?**

 **ROSALIND-no quiero llamar la atención, además no van a ser tan tontas para regresar** (sucelular comenzó a sonar) **la policía viene en camino, vámonos!** (lo guardo dentro de su cartera)

Cuando salieron Price le mostro a los dos hombres de afuera la foto de las chicas.

 **-no puede ser** (el joven que había hablado con Skye salió corriendo hacia la esquina y el resto lo siguió en las camionetas)

 **ROSALIND** -(bajo la ventanilla y le hablo al joven) **sube, luego hablamos. Búsquenlas! No pueden estar lejos!**

. . .

Bobbi y May llegaron al edificio, le mostraron sus placas al conserje y le describieron a las chicas hasta que este supo de quienes hablaban y les indico el piso y número de departamento.

Subieron y al detenerse frente a la puerta, vieron que estaba rota y mal cerrada.

 **BOBBI-llegamos tarde?** (May solo la miro)

Entraron y miraban sorprendidas a su alrededor.

 **BOBBI-como alguien puede vivir así?**

 **MAY** -(fue directo al cesto de residuos) **una jeringa** (le mostro el interior del pequeño contenedor) **consumen drogas**

 **BOBBI-eso lo explica todo**

Bobbi reviso el cuarto de Jemma y May el de Skye.

 **BOBBI** -(miraba la pila de libros) **una de ellas estudio o estudia farmacia y bioquímica!** (tomo una de las fotos de la pared)

Sobre el colchón había un libro y su título era "Lo que Alice Olvido", Bobbi enseguida recordó que uno de los ladrones le dijo que estaban leyendo el mismo libro, eso le llamo la atención.

May la llamo al cuarto de la otra chica.

 **MAY-los dos disfraces** (le mostro las bolsas) **y mira esto** (saco de adentro las armas) **no son** **reales, son para cargar agua** , **ya tenemos sus huellas** (guardo las pistolas en sobres de evidencias)

 **BOBBI-sin dudas novatas pero no tan malas**

 **MAY** -(abrió el ropero y de una de las camisas a cuadros tomo un gafete) **Skye Johnson…es técnica en informática**

 **BOBBI-tenemos a una farmacéutica bioquímica que puede tener contacto con estupefacientes y a una genio de las computadoras que puede hackear a quien quiera**

 **MAY-posible situación: crean su propio negocio de narcóticos, se enteran que Rosalind se adueña de los pequeños dealers, la hackean, rastrean a Banks, le roban el dinero y agrandan su negocio, pero les salió mal** (Bobbi asintió)

 **BOBBI-aun así hay algo en todo esto que no encaja** (se dirigió a los otros cuartos y May continuo revisando la habitación)

A diferencia de las habitaciones, el baño, la sala y la cocina no eran de mucha ayuda. La rubia miro la cacerola con los fideos a medio cocinar y los platos en el suelo.

 **BOBBI** -(hablaba para sí misma) **no tienen muebles pero el departamento está limpio, el baño lucia impecable y la mesada esta ordenada, no parece el típico lugar donde hacen drogas**

Comenzó a abrir las puertas de las alacenas buscando indicios de narcóticos, estaba a punto de abrir la última puerta cuando May llego a la cocina.

 **MAY-mira lo que encontré** (le mostro unos papeles) **Skye Johnson fue despedida de su trabajo por llegar tarde y ser hostil**

 **BOBBI-interesante, aquí no hay nada, regresemos a la estación y trabajemos con lo que** **tenemos** (May asintió)

Salieron del departamento y se subieron a su auto, Bobbi conducía.

 **BOBBI-la limpieza, las fotos y la elección en literatura no coinciden con el perfil de alguien que consumiría drogas o las vendería**

May ingreso el nombre Skye Johnson en la computadora del auto y esta le mostro que la morocha no tenía antecedentes.

 **MAY-ni siquiera una multa por exceso de velocidad. Pero los disfraces prueban que ellas robaron, pero por qué lo hicieron?**

Al detenerse en un semáforo, May vio algo que le llamo la atención.

 **MAY-Bobbi estaciona por ahí**

A dos cuadras del edificio, se encontraba el comedor comunitario de Sam, ambas entraron y fueron recibidas por el joven.

 **MAY-Detectives May y Morse** (le mostraron sus placas)

 **SAM** -(estaba confundido) **mmm en que puedo ayudarlas oficiales?**

 **MAY-conoces a estas chicas?** (le mostro una foto)

 **SAM** -(estaba sorprendido) **si son Skye Johnson y Jemma Simmons, son amigas mías, están bien? están en problemas?**

 **BOBBI-creemos que están bien, pero si, están en problemas. Vienen aquí?**

 **SAM-hace un tiempo, ambas perdieron sus empleos y para ahorrar dinero vienen a comer aquí** (May y Bobbi se miraron) **son muy buenas personas, pero están pasando por un mal momento**

 **BOBBI-así parece. Gracias por su cooperación**

 **SAM-no se en que se metieron pero ayúdenlas**

 **MAY-eso haremos**

En el auto.

 **BOBBI-tenías razón…robaron para comer**

 **MAY-y se llevaron el maletín porque pensaron que tendría dinero**

. . .

Skye y Jemma caminaban de la mano sin rumbo fijo, trataban de no llamar la atención, pero no dejaban de mirar para todos lados.

 **JEMMA-nos quedamos sin trabajo, luego sin cosas, ahora sin departamento y pronto perderemos nuestras vidas, esto va mejorando**

 **SKYE** -(se detuvo y le soltó la mano) **es todo mi culpa, yo tuve la idea de robar y yo tome el maletín**

 **JEMMA-Skye no digas eso, yo estuve de acuerdo y luego trace el plan de escape, tengo tanta parte en esto como tu**

 **SKYE-quédate con el dinero que robamos y vete de la ciudad, ponte a salvo. Yo…yo…llevare los millones con la policía y me entregare**

 **JEMMA** -(la miro sorprendida) **estás loca si crees que te dejare hacer algo así**

 **SKYE-si lo harás. Que estemos vagando es mi culpa. No lo hagas más difícil y vete** (trataba de contener las lágrimas)

 **JEMMA-no voy a abandonarte. Skye no iré a ningún lado sin ti, te amo**

 **SKYE-yo también te amo, por qué crees que lo estoy haciendo**

 **JEMMA-no Skye** (la tomo de las mejillas) **te amo…estoy enamorada de ti**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **supongo que este es el momento perfecto** (dejo que Jemma la guiara a sus labios, era un beso tierno pero cargado de sentimientos)

 **SKYE-te amo Jem…hace mucho tiempo que eres la única chica que quiero** (la tomo de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y volvió a besarla)

 **JEMMA** -(apenas se separaron) **no quiero ir a prisión, no ahora que finalmente estamos juntas**

 **SKYE** -(le acaricio las mejillas) **yo tampoco, pero no tengo idea como nos encontraron y ahora tienen nuestras caras y tal vez mi computadora, tienen toda nuestra información. Podemos huir, pero viviremos mirando sobre nuestro hombro, viviremos paranoicas creyendo que alguien nos sigue**

 **JEMMA-si, es verdad. Si no nos encierran, la policía puede ponernos en esos programas de protección de testigos** (Skye asintió) **de acuerdo…vamos**

 **SKYE** -(le tomo la mano) **crees que podrían reubicarnos en alguna playa?** (Jemma rio)

Después de una larga caminata llegaron a la estación de policía, entraron y se detuvieron en el escritorio de recepción.

 **SKYE** -(le hablo al policía detrás del escritorio) **disculpe...con quien podemos hablar**

 **JEMMA-es algo muy importante**

El policía les dijo que aguardaran unos minutos y serian atendidas, se levantó con unos papeles y entro a una oficina.

 **SKYE-estoy hambrienta y asustada**

 **JEMMA-yo también, nunca creí que terminaría en prisión** (se aferró a la cintura de Skye y esta la abrazo por los hombros)

 **-Hey Ward! Ven a ver esto!**

Las chicas levantaron la vista hacia la voz y vieron que un hombre alto y fornido se acercaba a otro de uniforme, cuando reconocieron el rostro del primero, se les helo la sangre.

 **JEMMA-ese…ese es el tipo que vi afuera de nuestro edificio** (rápidamente giraron)

 **SKYE-la policía tiene relación con la mafia?**

 **JEMMA** -(Skye intento darse vuelta pero Jemma la detuvo) **salgamos sin llamar la atención**

Tratando de mantener la calma caminaron hacia la puerta y salieron, una vez que estuvieron afuera volvieron a respirar.

 **JEMMA-uno de los mafiosos es policía**

 **SKYE-si o tienen comprada a toda la policía, toda la fuerza es corrupta**

 **JEMMA-que vamos a hacer ahora? En quién confiamos?**

 **SKYE-en nosotras dos. Intentamos hacer lo correcto pero ellos son los malos. Solo…vámonos de aquí. Cuando estemos a salvo llamamos a los chicos.**

 **JEMMA-va a oscurecer pronto, démonos prisa**

De camino a la estación de ómnibus compraron dos hot dogs cada una, no era suficiente para satisfacer el estómago de Skye, pero en algo ayudarían.

Esperaban para abordar el bus cuando Jemma vio a unos metros de ellas un hombre con cola de caballo, se movía de la misma manera sospechosa que ese tal Ward afuera de su edificio.

 **JEMMA** -(agarro el brazo de Skye) **ese tipo** (señalo con la cabeza) **estoy segura que nos busca a nosotras, pero aun no nos vio**

 **SKYE** -(miro de reojo) **te creo, tienes un sexto sentido para esto. En el baño había una ventana, salgamos por ahí**

Se levantaron y caminaron hacia el baño, Skye estaba a punto de entrar cuando sin querer miro al sujeto e hizo contacto visual con él, la morocha desvió la mirada, pero ya era tarde.

El matón con cola de caballo entro al baño, pero estaba desierto. Intento abrir la puerta del primer cubículo pero estaba cerrada, se agacho para mirar y no había nadie pero no estaba convencido. La puerta estaba muy separada del piso así que se asomó y vio a las dos paradas sobre el inodoro, en sus manos tenían un pequeño extintor de incendios, oprimieron la palanca y le llenaron la cara con el polvo blanco. El tipo se corrió como pudo y ellas abrieron la puerta y lo siguieron rociando, a duras penas se levantó y Skye no dudo y le golpeó la cabeza con el extintor dejándolo inconsciente.

 **SKYE-me habría gustado patearle las bolas primero**

 **JEMMA-Skye Johnson…eso fue muy sexy** (se abrazó a su cuello y comenzó a besarla)

 **SKYE** -(no quería apartarse pero tuvo que hacerlo) **Jem…amor créeme que te dejaría seguir, pero no es una buena idea**

 **JEMMA** -(se acomodó la ropa) **cierto, además debe haber más matones con el**

Lo arrastraron hasta el cubículo y cerraron la puerta. La ventana daba a la parte de atrás de la estación, estaba alta, pero entre las dos se las arreglaron para salir.

 **JEMMA-prácticamente es de noche, debemos refugiarnos**

 **SKYE-tenemos tres millones de dólares que los mafiosos deben creer que estamos gastando, a donde crees que nos buscarían**

 **JEMMA-en un hotel de cinco estrellas**

 **SKYE-por eso iremos a uno totalmente diferente**

. . .

Se detuvieron frente al hotel Hula Girl, de no ser por el llamativo cartel de neón que mostraba el nombre, cualquiera habría pensado que el lugar estaba abandonado.

La humedad había hecho estragos en las paredes, y la pintura estaba descascarada dejando al descubierto los ladrillos, las ventanas de madera estaban rotas o no cerraban bien.

Por dentro no lucia tan mal, excepto que para usar el agua caliente había horarios y ellas llegaron una hora tarde, en la habitación solo había una cama y un viejo televisor, y el baño no tenía puerta.

 **SKYE** -(reviso la cama) **las sabanas están realmente limpias** (se sentó)

 **JEMMA** -(se lavaba las manos) **que bueno porque pensaba dormir en el suelo**

 **SKYE-podría ser peor…podría haber habido un solo baño para todos los huéspedes** (encendió el televisor) **hay un solo canal y es para adultos**

 **JEMMA** -(se sentó a su lado) **apágalo**

 **SKYE-solo por curiosidad** (eligió el canal pero no era lo que esperaban)

 **JEMMA-la gente de este motel cree que el canal para adultos es…ancianos jugando ajedrez?** (tomo el control remoto y lo apago) **podríamos hacer nuestra propia película** (le hablo sensualmente al oído)

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **me gusta esa idea** (la beso) **me habría encantado llevarte a una cita**

 **JEMMA-hemos tenido citas durante cinco años, espere mucho para poder besarte…y no sabemos que pueda pasar mañana** (le devolvió el beso)

 **SKYE-el día que te despidieron, había planeado una cena romántica para confesarte cuanto te amo, pero estaba nerviosa y queme la comida** (Jemma sonrió)

 **JEMMA-y luego llegue y arruine el momento**

 **SKYE** -(le beso la punta de la nariz) **no arruinaste nada. Además salió según lo planeado, porque mi segunda opción era traerte aquí para que pasáramos nuestra primera noche romántica**

 **JEMMA** -(rio) **no me importa donde suceda siempre y cuando sea contigo** (Skye la tomo de las mejillas y la beso)

Jemma se sentó sobre las piernas de Skye y profundizo el beso, enredo sus manos en el cabello de la morocha y esta la tomo de la cintura, acercándola a ella.

Después de mucho tiempo de desearse en secreto finalmente estaban juntas, no tenían prisa, querían disfrutar del momento.

Skye fue descendiendo con su boca hasta llegar al cuello de Jemma, mientras lo llenaba de besos, sus manos se aventuraron debajo de su ropa, Simmons cerró los ojos disfrutando como las manos de Skye acariciaban su piel. Esta le quito el sweater y Jemma aprovecho la mínima distancia y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras desprendía los botones de su camisa a cuadros, Simmons dejo que su lengua jugara en el cuello de su chica, provocándole varios gemidos.

Le quito la camisa y con suavidad la fue acostando, se acercó a su rostro y atrapo sus labios en un profundo beso. Le quito el brasier y su lengua y sus manos trabajaban en conjunto para estimular el pecho de su novia que era un mar de gemidos. La morocha intento desprender los botones de la camisa a lunares de Jemma pero esta la detuvo.

Se sentó sobre su cintura y con una sonrisa picara se los desprendía mientras Skye la miraba con adoración, Simmons dejo su camisa apenas abierta y la morocha entendió su juego, se incorporó y con besos de por medio se la fue quitando, lentamente deslizo sus manos por debajo del brasier y se lo quito.

Skye se detuvo para mirar a la hermosa mujer en sus brazos, y Jemma sonrió ante el gesto, tomo las manos de Skye y las guio hacia sus senos, demostrándole lo mucho que deseaba ser tocada por ella. Sin perder tiempo dejo que su boca y sus manos adoraran esa zona.

En un rápido movimiento Skye giro y acostó a Jemma, le desabrocho los jeans y a medida que sus piernas iban quedando al descubierto, Skye las besaba, logrando que su chica soltara suaves gemidos de placer. Solo se separaron cuando la morocha se puso de pie para quitarse sus pantalones, mientras Jemma la miraba con deseo y ansiedad.

Con delicadeza le separo las piernas y las recorrió con sus labios hasta llegar a donde deseaba, le quito lo que quedaba de su ropa interior y dejo que su lengua le hiciera el amor, ante el contacto Jemma arqueo su espalda y gimió aferrándose a las sabanas, las suaves manos de Skye soltaron sus piernas para acariciar sus senos, y Simmons se las tomo para que no dejara de tocarla.

Escuchar a Jemma gemir su nombre solo lograba que la morocha se excitara cada vez más. Simmons le soltó las manos para enredarlas en su largo cabello y suavemente la atrajo hacia ella, antes que Skye llegara a su boca, Jemma se sentó y Skye hizo lo mismo, se envolvieron con sus piernas y las manos de ambas buscaron el calor de la otra, suavemente Skye se introdujo en Jemma, y esta sintió en su mano que la morocha estaba lista y deseosa por ella, sin perder tiempo le dio a su novia lo que quería.

La habitación era testigo y cómplice de sus gemidos y caricias, en el momento culmine la pasión se desbordo haciendo que Jemma se aferrara con sus uñas a la espalda de Skye, y esta acallo un fuerte gemido sobre el cuello de su novia.

Cuando se recuperaron la morocha levanto su cabeza y la miro a los ojos, la sonrisa dulce de Jemma la contagio, y sin dejar de sonreír la beso.

 **SKYE** -(le corrió unos mechones de la cara) **luces hermosa** (la beso)

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **tu eres más hermosa que yo. No te lastime verdad?** (acaricio su espalda asegurándose que no había marcas)

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **no, cielo. Hazlo todas las veces que quieras** (le guiño un ojo y Jemma se sonrojo) **te amo**

 **JEMMA** -(la beso) **te amo Skye**

Se acostaron y Jemma se acomodó sobre Skye y apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho.

 **SKYE** -(sonreía) **así vas a dormir?**

 **JEMMA-si** (le beso el cuello) **estas cómoda?**

 **SKYE-si, amor** (apago la luz y la envolvió en sus brazos)

Por el momento ninguna quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hermoso momento que acababan de vivir. Ya en la mañana verían como solucionar el problema para poder comenzar una nueva vida juntas.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gracias Jory por todo tu apoyo.

Me encantaría leer sus comentarios sobre que piensan de la historia.

Ultimo capitulo el viernes.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Durante la noche se acomodaron de distinta manera, Skye despertó y vio que Jemma dormía profundo acurrucada a su lado. Se quedó unos minutos observándola y luego muy lentamente se levantó, cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Jemma no sin antes recorrerla con la mirada, se vistió y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido salió de la habitación, cerro con llave y la paso por debajo de la puerta.

Luego de una larga caminata Skye se detuvo en la esquina de la cuadra frente a su edificio, estuvo quince minutos estudiando la zona, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie escondido esperándolas, conocía esas cuadras y sus habitantes muy bien, y por suerte no había nadie desconocido ni ningún auto sospechoso. Se sentía a salvo pero por las dudas subió por la escalera de incendios, la ventana de Jemma nunca cerraba bien, con solo aplicar un poco de fuerza en el lugar correcto la ventana se levantaría y así sucedió.

 **SKYE** -(entro sigilosamente) **no puedo creer que tenga que irrumpir en mi propio hogar** (pensó)

En la parte de abajo del ropero Jemma tenía guardado un bolso de viaje, Skye lo saco y comenzó a guardar ropa.

Se puso en alerta cuando escucho un ruido que venía de su habitación, lo primero que encontró fue un libro gordo y de tapa dura de Jemma, eso tendría que ser suficiente, les patearía el trasero con educación.

Se puso contra la pared y se fue moviendo hasta llegar a la puerta, respiro hondo, salió de la habitación, y no se encontró con mafiosos, sino con sus dos amigos. Sam tenía un bate, y Clint la apuntaba con un arco y flecha.

 **SKYE** -(bajo el libro) **arco y flecha Clint en serio?**

 **CLINT** -(dejo de apuntarle) **no tengo un bate** (los dos la abrazaron)

 **SAM-que está pasando aquí? En que se metieron? La policía hablo conmigo**

 **SKYE** -(lo miro seria) **que dijeron?**

 **SAM-solo querían saber sus nombres, eran dos detectives, una alta y rubia y la otra creo que era china**

 **SKYE** -(entro a su habitación seguida por sus amigos) **que hacen aquí?**

 **CLINT-hacemos guardia, primero la mafia, luego la policía, ustedes desaparecieron, estábamos muy preocupados. Alguno de ellos abrió la puerta de una patada, pero ya la arregle**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **gracias**

 **CLINT-Donde esta Jemma?**

 **SKYE** -(guardaba su ropa) **está bien**

 **SAM-Que les sucedió? Donde están parando?**

 **SKYE-no puedo hablar, no quiero enredarlos, estamos en el Hula Girl**

 **SAM-ese motel está abandonado**

 **SKYE** -(lo miro) **fíjate que no, hablamos con el gerente y hace unos meses lo inauguraron** (ambos la miraron sorprendidos)

 **CLINT-ustedes robaron la cafetería verdad?** (Skye agacho la cabeza) **vimos los disfraces, es** **genial, son como…Bonnie y Bonnie** (la morocha lo miro sonriendo)

 **SAM-por que mintieron, me dijeron que había posibilidades de un trabajo, por qué no dijeron que estaban viviendo así?** (señalo la habitación)

 **SKYE-no queríamos preocuparlos**

 **CLINT-si tenían problemas podían haber pedido ayuda, entre todos hubiéramos pensado en algo**

 **SKYE-estábamos desesperadas, además que iban a hacer… mantenerse ustedes y a nosotras?** (se levantó) **agradezco todo esto chicos, pero no nos contacten, estamos seguras que la policía es corrupta, si regresan ustedes nunca me vieron y no saben nada sobre nosotras** (ambos asintieron)

 **CLINT-hay algo que podamos hacer?**

 **SKYE-si, no regresen al departamento, lo último que falta es que ustedes se metan en problemas**

 **SAM-van a huir?**

 **SKYE-todavía no sabemos, pero tranquilos, antes nos despediremos**

 **SAM-toma** (le alcanzo su bate)

 **SKYE-no puedo andar por la calle con un bate**

Fue hasta la cocina, abrió la última alacena y su computadora seguía en el lugar.

 **SKYE-oh hermosa** (la tomo) **ven con mami** (la guardo en el bolso) **ya debo irme**

 **CLINT-las quiero mucho** (Sam asintió) **cuídense**

 **SKYE-nosotras también los queremos mucho, ustedes también** (se abrazaron)

La siguieron hasta el cuarto de Jemma y vieron como su amiga escapo por la ventana.

. . .

Jemma se estiro en la cama buscando el calor de Skye, al no sentir nada junto a ella abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba vacía y en el baño no había ruido. Asustada se sentó en la cama, trataba de calmarse y pensar, de seguro su novia estaba bien. Se levantó y vio la llave en el piso.

 **JEMMA** -(se envolvió con la sabana) **oh dios Skye a dónde fuiste?**

En su desesperación no se dio cuenta que abrió la puerta de la habitación y se asomó, el pasillo estaba frio y en penumbra, el escenario perfecto de una película de terror. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escucho la voz de Skye.

 **SKYE-pareces una diosa griega**

 **JEMMA** -(salió de la habitación y fue a su encuentro) **donde estabas** (la miro seria)

 **SKYE** -(le mostro los vasos de café) **fui a buscarnos el desayuno** (la beso)

Como Jemma entro primero a la habitación Skye aprovecho y piso la sabana, dejando el cuerpo de Jemma al descubierto.

 **JEMMA-Skye** (trataba de cubrirse)

 **SKYE** -(riendo cerró la puerta, dejo el bolso en el piso y los vasos en la cama) **creíste que me** **había ido?** (la tomo de la cintura) **yo no hago el amor con una chica y luego la abandono** (Jemma se abrazó a ella y la beso)

Sentir su piel aun sensible rozar contra la ropa de Skye, o como una de sus manos recorría su espalda mientras que la otra acariciaba sus senos, y sentir como su boca besaba su cuello, estaban haciendo que Jemma olvidara su enojo y todas las preguntas que tenía.

 **JEMMA** -(gimió sobre el hombro de su chica) **Skye** (apenas podía hablar) **ese…es…mi…bolso?**

 **SKYE** -(se apartó apenas de su cuello) **mmm si…además del desayuno regrese al departamento por ropa**

 **JEMMA** -(rápidamente se movió de sus brazos) **que!? Cómo pudiste arriesgarte así!? Y si nos estaban esperando!? Alguien te siguió!?**

 **SKYE** -(para calmarla la tomo de las mejillas **) me asegure que no hubiera nadie y tranquila, vine sola. Necesitábamos ropa, esta huele a basura**

 **JEMMA-no voy a regañarte porque tienes razón y porque fue un milagro que regresaras bien** (tomo un vaso) **estoy hambrienta**

 **SKYE** -(saco dos barras de chocolate de su bolsillo) **los saque de la máquina expendedora que está en la recepción, algo es algo, tengo más pero los guardamos para después**

A pesar de las quejas de Skye, Jemma volvió a cubrirse con la sabana. Mientras desayunaban la morocha le conto su idea.

 **SKYE-me encontré con los chicos, Sam me dijo que la policía hablo con él, querían saber quiénes éramos**

 **JEMMA-ahora también nos busca la policía. También deben querer el dinero** (Skye asintió)

 **SKYE-por eso pensaba en tenderles una trampa** (Jemma la miro confundida) **hackeare el sistema de comunicación de la policía y les diré que tenemos su dinero y que los esperamos en tal lugar, es lógico que hablaran con sus dueños…estos mafiosos. Entonces nos comunicamos con la prensa y les contamos todo lo que sabemos. Cuando la policía y la mafia se presenten en el lugar la prensa los atrapara infraganti, algún juez honesto los encerrara y nosotras nos largamos con los millones a Argentina, la comida ahí es deliciosa**

 **JEMMA** -(la miraba sorprendida y no sabía que decir) **a ver…quieres engañar a la mafia de** **Chicago** (Skye asintió) **y la vocecita en tu cabeza no te dice que es una mala idea por muchas razones?**

 **SKYE-deje de escuchar esa vocecita hace mucho tiempo** (Jemma suspiro resignada) **confía en** **mi va a funcionar** (encendió su computadora)

 **JEMMA** -(se sentó detrás de ella y apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro) **hace un tiempo atrás yo era la voz de la razón de ambas**

 **SKYE** -(tipeaba a toda velocidad) y lo seguirás siendo, pero ahora necesitamos escuchar mi voz

. . .

El matón que nuestras valientes protagonistas noquearon, fue encontrado inconsciente y con la cabeza adentro del inodoro por la señora encargada de la limpieza.

La policía acudió a la estación y lo trajeron a la jefatura, cuando se recuperó Bobbi y May lo interrogaron y no importa que tan rudo sea un criminal, ellas dos siempre logran sacarle la información.

Para alivio de las detectives, Rosalind aún no había encontrado a las chicas, pero no por eso estaban a salvo, Price no se rendiría tan fácil, no iba a permitir que se burlaran de ella.

Coulson y las agentes hablaban en su oficina, estaban coordinando una nueva investigación y trazando un nuevo plan de búsqueda. El momento fue interrumpido cuando Ward golpeo la puerta.

 **COULSON-adelante**

 **WARD-señor disculpe que lo moleste…pero están hablando sobre el robo a Rosalind Price?**

 **COULSON** -(lo miro serio) **no, no es el único caso que tenemos**

 **WARD-oh entonces quisiera encargarme personalmente de ese asunto, quitarles peso de encima**

 **COULSON-agradezco su iniciativa detective Ward, pero el caso sigue perteneciendo a las agentes Morse y May**

 **WARD-claro señor** (asintió y salió de la oficina)

Continuaron trazando el plan para buscar a Skye y Jemma, cuando Fitz entro apurado a la oficina.

 **FITZ-señor!** (casi se lleva por delante a las mujeres)

 **COULSON-Fitz que forma de entrar es esa!?**

 **FITZ-** (respiro hondo) **lo siento, pero es que estamos siendo hackeados y nos están enviando un mensaje**

Los tres oficiales siguieron a Fitz a su oficina y el chico les mostro su computadora.

 **FITZ-lean el mensaje**

 **COULSON-"somos Yogui y Bubu, tenemos su dinero y estamos dispuestos a negociar, si lo quieren vayan al puerto a medio día, frente a la terminal de carga Sandbox"** (el mensaje finalizo)

 **MAY-esa terminal está abandonada**

 **BOBBI-por qué están negociando con nosotros como si el dinero nos perteneciera?**

 **COULSON-Fitz puedes rastrear el mensaje?**

 **FITZ-eso intento, pero cubrieron muy bien sus huellas**

Hotel Hula Girl.

 **SKYE-listo, espero que lo hayan leído, si lo seguía transmitiendo nos descubrirían. Ahora llamemos a la prensa. Piensas que nos creerán?** (giro para mirar a Jemma)

 **JEMMA-presentémosles las pruebas suficientes para que no tengan dudas**

 **SKYE-aún es temprano, primero necesito una ducha** (se levantó)

 **JEMMA-te acompaño, debemos ahorrar agua** (le guiño un ojo)

. . .

Rosalind iba sentada en el asiento trasero de su 4x4, a su lado estaba Banks.

 **BANKS-Ward me acaba de informar que Coulson tiene a uno de nuestros hombres, al parecer ellas lo golpearon y escaparon**

 **ROSALIND-no me preocupa, nada de lo que diga me pone en riesgo. Además se merece quedar encerrado, lo vencieron dos niñas…que muy pronto atrapare**

La mujer miraba concentrada su celular.

 **ROSALIND-al fin las encontré** (Banks la miro) **da la vuelta vamos hacia el sur. Sabía que** **estaban ahí** (miro a su chofer) **date prisa, no quiero perderlas**

 **-hacia el sur a dónde?**

 **ROSALIND-llévame al refugio de perros Los Peluditos** (le mostro a Banks una foto en su celular) **son hermosas cierto?** (este asintió) **nacieron seis perritas, pero el trabajo me mantuvo ocupada y no pude adoptarlas, luego las cambiaron de refugio, y solo quedan dos pero ya las** **encontré** (marco el número en su teléfono) **llamare para que las aparten** (Banks la miraba divertido) **deja de mirarme así…sigo siendo muy mala**

. . .

Terminaron de ducharse y se estaban vistiendo cuando un golpe en la puerta las asusto. Se miraron entre las dos y lentamente se acercaron a la puerta.

 **SKYE-quién es?**

 **-soy el gerente necesito hablarles**

 **JEMMA-no podemos abrir, que tiene para decirnos**

 **-no hablare en el pasillo, despertare a otros huéspedes**

Miraron la habitación y no había nada con que defenderse.

 **SKYE** -(hablo bajo) **Jemma aléjate de la puerta**

Quiso protestar pero Skye la aparto, la morocha apenas abrió la puerta y cuando vio una mujer rubia, intento cerrarla pero otra mano se lo impidió, abriéndola de golpe. Skye trastabillo, pero recupero el equilibrio y se paró junto a Jemma.

Cuando las dos mujeres y el hombre entraron fueron recibidos por dos zapatillas rojas, una voló sobre sus cabezas y la otra golpeo la pared junto a la puerta.

 **BOBBI** -(cerro la puerta) **que buena puntería** (miro a Skye) **tú no tienes zapatillas?**

 **SKYE** -(revoleo los ojos) **tengo borcegos con hebillas…no salen tan rápido** (comenzó a desatar uno)

 **JEMMA-por favor no nos maten**

 **COULSON-soy el Capitán Phill Coulson y ellas son las detectives Morse y May**

 **MAY-venimos a ayudarlas**

 **JEMMA** -(la cama los separaba) **oh si claro, nos vienen a ayudar igual que ese amigo suyo, estaba acechando afuera de nuestro edificio esperando a los mafiosos**

 **COULSON-de quien hablas?**

 **SKYE-listo, salió uno** (se quitó un borcego y lo levanto amenazando con tirarlo) **un tal…Ward, lo vimos hablando con los mafiosos y luego lo vimos en la jefatura**

Los tres agentes se miraron.

 **COULSON** -(le hablo a Skye) **no dispares** (le hizo señas que baje el borcego) **Escúchennos…hace meses que tenemos sospechas que el detective Grant Ward tiene contacto con la mafia, hemos estado vigilándolo, pero no tenemos pruebas concretas**

 **JEMMA-entonces…no son corruptos?**

 **BOBBI** -(tomo las zapatillas y las dejo sobre la cama) **se sorprenderán…pero aún hay policías honestos**

 **COULSON-las sacaremos de aquí y las pondremos a salvo**

 **MAY-pero igual debemos interrogarlas por todo lo sucedido**

 **JEMMA-como nos encontraron?**

 **COULSON-la señorita Johnson no es la única buena con computadoras**

 **SKYE-oiga yo soy la mejor que existe, pero tengo hambre lo cual no me deja funcionar al 100%** (iba a seguir hablando pero Jemma la interrumpió)

 **JEMMA-dennos unos minutos** (Coulson asintió)

Fueron hasta el baño, se metieron en la ducha y corrieron la cortina.

 **JEMMA** -(hablaba bajo) **Coulson tiene una corbata piano**

 **SKYE-** (se cruzó de brazos aun sosteniendo el calzado) **la vi, es genial**

 **JEMMA-no, no podemos tomarlo en serio, y si es una trampa?**

 **SKYE-lo pensé, pero parecen honestos, no me dan miedo, bueno excepto May…con esa ropa de cuero parece una dominatriz**

 **COULSON-podemos oírlas, la cortina no amortigua sus voces**

 **SKYE** -(la corrió) **lo sabíamos, lo hicimos a propósito** (volvió a cerrarla) **tienes un sexto sentido para detectar a los malos, que dice tu radar?**

 **JEMMA-no me siento amenazada por ellos**

 **SKYE-no tenemos muchas opciones, además estoy segura que si intentáramos escapar la rubia nos atraparía en cinco segundos**

 **BOBBI-en uno**

Salieron de la ducha y se reunieron con los agentes.

 **JEMMA-vamos con ustedes** (juntaba la ropa y la guardaba en el bolso)

 **SKYE** -(se acercó a Coulson) **puede pagar la cuenta del hotel?**

 **COULSON-robaron 3 millones**

 **SKYE-no podemos tocarlos, ahora son evidencia cierto?** (Bobbi sonrió y May revoleo los ojos)

 **COULSON** -(trataba de ocultar su sonrisa) **vamos a la casa de seguridad y veamos si sigue siendo tan lista**

Llegaron a la casa de seguridad y las chicas contaron todo, el comienzo de sus problemas, la decisión que las llevo a robar la cafetería y las consecuencias después.

 **BOBBI-denunciaste a tu jefe?** (Skye y Jemma estaban sentadas y tenían a los tres agentes de pie frente a ellas)

 **SKYE-no, no podíamos costear un abogado y sinceramente quien nos creería?**

 **MAY-nosotros**

 **JEMMA-si no vamos a prisión nos quedaremos en la calle, así que como sea ese degenerado va a salirse con la suya**

 **COULSON-conozco un abogado que puede ayudarlas, no se preocupen por el dinero. Pero luego continuamos con ese tema. No hace falta decir que lo que hicieron estuvo mal**

 **BOBBI-tuvieron mucha suerte que Banks no les disparara, la situación podría haberse salido de control y ahora estaríamos lamentando la pérdida de vidas inocentes**

 **JEMMA** -(ambas tenían la cabeza gacha) **lo sabemos**

 **SKYE-que pasara con nosotras?**

 **BOBBI-de eso se encargara el fiscal. Ahora debemos pensar una manera para que Rosalind llegue al dinero y poder atraparla**

 **MAY-no podemos dejar el bolso con el dinero solo, sospechara que algo sucede, y si Ward está metido, eso significa que conoce las caras de todo el departamento de policía**

 **COULSON** -(miro a las oficiales) **podrían disfrazarse de Yogui y Bubu** (ambas lo fulminaron con la mirada) **solo decía** (se alejó unos pasos de las agentes)

 **MAY-se cómo podemos hacerlo** (miro a Skye y Jemma que estaban comiendo una barra de chocolate)

Coulson llamó por teléfono a Ward, le conto que las chicas planeaban entregar el dinero a la policía a cambio de su seguridad, el Capitán le indico al corrupto detective que se hiciera cargo de dicho intercambio, que tomara el dinero y arrestara a las ladronas y las trajera sanas y salvas a la jefatura. Pero lógicamente Ward tenía otros planes.

. . .

Price regreso a su casa del refugio, estaba en su jardín trasero disfrutando de sus mascotas.

 **ROSALIND** -(las acariciaba) **que nombre les voy a poner?** (su celular comenzó a sonar) **señor Ward a que debo su llamado?**

 **WARD-las ladronas quieren entregar el dinero, Coulson me asigno a mí para que me encargue, pensé que le gustaría saberlo**

 **ROSALIND-pensó bien, páseme los detalles, Banks se encargara de todo**

 **WARD-no tan rápido, yo también quiero ser parte, es hora que me involucre más en sus actividades, no soy solo su títere sabe?**

 **ROSALIND-siéntate**

 **WARD** -(se sentó) **bueno, pero por qué?**

 **ROSALIND** -(revoleo los ojos) **no le hablaba a usted. De acuerdo señor Ward, está dentro, páseme los detalles y discutiremos que hacer durante el camino** (corto la llamada)

Dejo a sus perritas en el jardín y entro para hablar con Banks.

 **BANKS-no es necesario que vayas, yo me hare cargo**

 **ROSALIND-no te ofendas pero la primera vez se te escaparon, y quiero conocerlas en persona, me despiertan curiosidad**

 **BANKS-de acuerdo, pero pienso que es una mala idea** (Rosalind lo miro seria) **me dijiste que te diga cuando pienso que algo es una mala idea**

 **ROSALIND-prepara todo** (salió al jardín)

. . .

No pregunten como pero Jemma recordaba la cantidad de dinero que cada cliente del café puso en la mochila, frente a la policía armo los fajos, y los guardaron en un maletín, un oficial de confianza de Coulson lo llevo a la jefatura. Ellos se encargarían de regresárselo a los afectados. Los millones los guardaron en otro más sencillo, y se lo dieron a las chicas.

Llegaron a la terminal de carga horas antes del medio día, el resto de los oficiales ya estaban ocultos en su posición.

 **COULSON-no me gusta tener que ponerlas en peligro, pero es la única opción**

 **MAY-colóquense esto dentro la oreja** (le dio los pequeños dispositivos) **de esta manera podremos comunicarnos**

 **SKYE** - **genial** (se lo coloco)

 **BOBBI-habrá policías rodeando la zona, Rosalind no podrá escapar, pero para los jueces nunca es prueba suficiente, así que grabaremos la conversación** (tenía en la mano un pequeño micrófono) **quien quiere ser espía por unas horas?**

 **SKYE-yo yo** (se levantó la remera) **cuidado donde pones las manos rubia, ya estoy fuera del** **mercado** (Bobbi revoleo los ojos y Jemma sonrió)

El galpón abandonado servía para que Coulson y las detectives se ocultaran, May tomo la parte de arriba, tenía un fusil y en la mira de este estaban Skye y Jemma, si algo salía mal ella sería la primera en abrir fuego y salvarlas.

La pareja estaba alejada unos metros del galpón con el maletín a sus pies.

 **SKYE-esto es como una película**

 **JEMMA-estoy muy asustada, voy a arruinar todo**

 **SKYE** -(la abrazo) **yo también amor, estoy temblando, no te preocupes no arruinaras nada. Tratemos de aparentar que somos malas**

Skye se puso su capucha, se cruzó de brazos y separo sus piernas.

 **SKYE-me hace acordar a cuando vivía en la calle**

 **JEMMA** -(la miro confundida) **no creciste en la calle**

 **SKYE-cierto, pero Rosalind no lo sabe** (Jemma se puso en pose pero no resulto) **cielo por qué te paras así te duele algo?**

 **JEMMA-no sé cómo pararme, y no tengo capucha**

 **SKYE-toma mi buzo** (se lo quito y se lo dio) **no necesito una capucha para verme ruda. Le patee las bolas a Ian Quinn…y el me despidió…pero me sentí ruda**

 **JEMMA** -(termino de vestirse) **me veo como una pandillera?** (levanto los puños)

Cuando Skye la miro vio que las mangas le tapaban las manos y la capucha le quedaba grande, Jemma parecía esos cachorritos que son vestidos por sus dueños, lejos de verse rudos, se ven adorables.

 **SKYE-mmm si amor, te ves muy muy peligrosa. Rosalind quedara impresionada** (Jemma sonrió contenta)

 **JEMMA** -(se acercó al oído de Skye) **Capitán Coulson sería posible que vaya al baño antes que el operativo comience?**

 **COULSON-señorita Simmons no hace falta que se acerque a la señorita Johnson, la escuchamos perfectamente**

 **JEMMA** -(se alejó de Skye) **oh bien**

 **MAY-se acerca una camioneta**

La camioneta se detuvo lejos de ellas, del vehículo se bajaron Rosalind, Banks y Ward.

 **SKYE-Skipper a Bravo, tenemos visión de Caperucita y los lobos, se están acercando a la casa de la abuelita**

 **BOBBI-de que estas hablando?**

 **SKYE-pensé que ustedes se comunicaban de esta manera**

Rosalind se acercó a ellas, Banks y Ward se quedaron más atrás.

 **COULSON-pregúntenles si son policías y luego finjan estar asustadas**

 **BOBBI-no creo que tengan que fingir esa parte**

 **JEMMA-son policías?**

 **ROSALIND-Ward** (lo señalo) **es policía, Banks y yo somos más interesantes**

 **BOBBI-perfecto tenemos a Ward en la grabación**

 **SKYE-tu…tu eres a quien le robamos?** (las dos fingieron más susto del que tenían)

 **ROSALIND-no se asusten** (las miraba sonriendo) **señoritas es un placer conocerlas, soy** **Rosalind Price** (les extendió la mano)

 **JEMMA** -(se arremango) **soy Jemma** (le devolvió el saludo)

 **SKYE** -(entro en personaje) **Skye** (cerro su puño y lo choco con la mano de Rosalind)

 **ROSALIND-tienen algo que me pertenece** (Jemma tomo el maletín)

 **SKYE-espera nena** (la detuvo) **Antes de darte el dinero queremos que nos asegures que no nos lastimaras**

 **JEMMA-si, fue solo un error, nunca quisimos molestarla o interferir con su trabajo**

 **ROSALIND-un error?** (ambas asintieron) **El maletín tiene dos claves, si las introduces mal se traba y es imposible de abrir, como lo hicieron?**

 **JEMMA-fue pura suerte**

 **SKYE-si, lo arroje con fuerza al piso** (Rosalind rio) **Por cierto aún no sabemos cuál es su** **trabajo, creo que lo correcto es que nos lo diga** (se cruzó de brazos y la miro seria)

 **COULSON-Skye no**

 **SKYE-bueno…eso…si tú quieres**

 **ROSALIND** -(miro a sus hombres sonriendo) **estas dos me caen muy bien** (las miro) **les creo, tenemos un trato chicas denme el dinero y las dejare ir y nunca más sabrán de mi**

 **COULSON-dáselo Skye**

 **SKYE-de acuerdo** (Rosalind lo tomo justo antes que Ward interrumpiera)

 **WARD-alto** (las tres lo miraron)

 **ROSALIND-señor Ward que sucede?**

 **WARD-durante el camino me dijiste que te encargarías de ellas, si siguen vivas y escapan que le diré a Coulson**

 **ROSALIND** -(lo miro seria) **le menti señor Ward, y lo que le diga a su jefe francamente es su problema**

 **WARD-maldita**

 **BANKS** -(lo tomo del brazo) **cuidado**

 **WARD-pensé que trabajamos juntos!**

 **ROSALIND-no señor Ward, usted trabaja para mi**

Rosalind, Ward y Banks se pararon en círculo dándole la espalda a las chicas y comenzaron a discutir.

 **COULSON-mmm…definitivamente no esperábamos esto**

 **JEMMA-disculpen?** (se adelantó unos pasos)

 **ROSALIND-un minuto** (apenas la miro)

 **JEMMA-claro** (retrocedió)

 **SKYE-esto es increíble**

 **JEMMA-lo sé, tres mafiosos están discutiendo frente a nosotras**

 **SKYE-no** (metió las manos en los bolsillo) **me quede sin chocolates** (Simmons revoleo los ojos) **JEMMA-Rosalind podemos irnos?**

 **ROSALIND-si**

 **WARD-no**

 **SKYE-cierra la boca T-1000 deja que las damas conversemos**

 **JEMMA-si! Cierra…la boca** (trato de intimidarlo con la mirada)

 **WARD-ustedes cierren la boca!** (se cruzó de brazos) **no voy a ser tu peón Rosalind, recuerda que soy policía y si dejo de cubrirte estarás en muchos problemas**

Rosalind levanto su mano derecha sobre su cabeza e hizo una señal, rápidamente aparecieron más camionetas negras, de estas bajaron hombres de traje y se dispersaron por el terreno.

 **ROSALIND-no soy yo la que está en problemas**

 **SKYE** -(con un dedo toco el hombro de Price) **al parecer tienen muchas cosas de que hablar, queremos darle privacidad, ya podemos irnos?**

 **ROSALIND-si, ya váyanse**

 **WARD-dije que no**

Apenas Ward desenfundo su arma, una bala le atravesó el hombro.

 **ROSALIND** -(Banks se paró a su lado cubriéndola) **de donde salió ese disparo!?**

 **COULSON** -(salió de su escondite) **Rosalind Price está bajo arresto!**

Aprovechando la confusión y en un rápido movimiento, Skye le quito de las manos el maletín y ambas echaron a correr en dirección al galpón.

Price les hizo señas a sus hombres y estos comenzaron a tirotearse con la policía, a pesar del tiroteo Banks logro poner a ambos a salvo.

 **BOBBI** -(salió de adentro del galpón y cubrió a las chicas) **que bien lograron quitarle el maletín, al fondo hay una cocina, enciérrense ahí hasta que las busquemos**

Ward intento levantarse y huir pero fue reducido rápidamente por May, luego de varios placenteros golpes, lo esposo y encerró en uno de los autos de policía que había llegado al lugar como refuerzo.

Rosalind y Banks estaban detrás de su camioneta disparándose con la policía.

 **ROSALIND-tráeme el condenado maletín y quiero a esas dos con vida, las matare yo** (Banks asintió)

La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta, entraron y miraban para todos lados buscando algo con que trabarla.

 **SKYE-ahí** (en un rincón había una silla sin asiento)

Jemma cerró la puerta y Skye coloco la silla debajo del picaporte.

La plataforma y el galpón estaban abandonados, pero aun así encontraron utensilios que podían serles útiles. Sobre una cocina carcomida por el óxido había una sartén llena de polvo.

 **JEMMA** -(la tomo) **esto puede ser útil**

 **SKYE** -(se despegó el micrófono y lo apago) **auch eso dolió** (abrió el maletín y sacaba unos fajos de billetes) **cuenta que haya un millón** (se los paso a Jemma)

 **JEMMA-que estás haciendo?** (comenzó a contarlos)

 **SKYE-tengo un plan. Vayamos o no a prisión igual perderemos lo poco que tenemos, pero si nos quedamos con algo de dinero podremos sobrevivir**

 **JEMMA-hay un millón** (Skye guardo el resto y cerro el maletín) **ya no quiero saber nada con este dinero, además la policía se dará cuenta que falta una parte**

 **SKYE-por eso tengo un plan, confía en mi amor**

Encontró un trapo sucio y roto y envolvió los fajos, abrió la parte de abajo de la cocina y escondió el nuevo botín en el fondo.

 **SKYE-cuando todo esto acabe lo vendremos a buscar**

Banks había logrado esquivar las balas y los policías y se adentró en el galpón.

Buscaban un lugar para esconderse cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió, la silla cayo a los pies de Banks que las miraba furioso.

 **BANKS-cometieron un gran error**

 **JEMMA-si…no me di cuenta que la puerta abría para afuera**

 **SKYE-tómalo** (le arrojo el maletín)

Banks se distrajo con el maletín así que Skye aprovecho y lo pateo donde a ella más le gusta, y sin perder tiempo Jemma le golpeo la cara con la sartén y luego la parte de atrás de la cabeza. El matón cayó inconsciente boca abajo.

 **SKYE** -(miraba sorprendida a su novia) **tienes razón…golpear es muy sexy** (la tomo de las mejillas y la beso)

 **JEMMA-** (se separó sonriendo) **debemos atarlo**

 **SKYE-si**

En una de las alacenas encontraron tres royos de cinta plateada. Corrieron a Banks de la puerta y le ataron las manos juntas y luego los pies. Para que no hablara le cerraron con cinta la boca.

 **JEMMA** -(vio como Skye le subía los pantalones) **que haces?**

 **SKYE-imagina lo que le dolerá despegarse la cinta de las piernas** (sonrió con maldad) **se lo** **merece por querer matarnos** (se las envolvió con la cinta)

 **JEMMA-buena idea, le cubriré los ojos y las cejas**

Miraban su obra cuando escucharon a sus espaldas pasos, se dieron vuelta y vieron que era Rosalind, también había logrado escabullirse de la policía.

 **ROSALIND** -(les apuntaba con su pistola) **ustedes dos no son simples ladronas, como redujeron** **a mi mejor hombre?** (Jemma soltó la sartén)

 **SKYE-si él era el mejor necesitas contratar gente nueva**

Se adentró en la cocina sin dejar de apuntarles y las chicas retrocedieron unos pasos.

 **ROSALIND-ustedes dos son la piedrita en mi zapato** (le quito el seguro al arma)

 **JEMMA-recuerda el trato, toma el dinero y déjanos ir**

 **ROSALIND-muy tarde para eso** (las chicas se tomaron de la mano y cerraron los ojos) **ugh no** **puedo hacerlo** (volvió a ponerle el seguro al arma)

 **SKYE** -(abrieron los ojos) **por qué no?**

 **JEMMA-Skye**

 **SKYE-solo…pregunto**

 **ROSALIND-la verdad es que…nunca mate a nadie, ese era trabajo de Banks y el tampoco mato mucha gente. No me gusta la violencia ni la sangre, prefiero comprar a mis enemigos que matarlos**

 **JEMMA-eso es… muy bueno de su parte?**

 **ROSALIND-y no quiero empezar matando a dos…cuantos años tienen 18?**

 **SKYE-no, tenemos** (Jemma la interrumpió)

 **JEMMA-déjalo así**

 **ROSALIND** -(guardo su arma en su cartera) **mi madre no va a estar feliz con esto, ella siempre me dice que debo imponerme más, ser reamente mala**

 **JEMMA-pero que quieres tú?**

 **ROSALIND-yo estoy bien así**

 **SKYE-haces bien, no dejes que te controle**

 **ROSALIND** -(se acercó) **eso intento, pero me llama todos los días, ahora está obsesionada con que me case y tenga hijos**

 **SKYE-todas las madres son iguales**

 **ROSALIND-pero la mía es peor, debería saber que en mi línea de trabajo no es fácil tener citas**

 **JEMMA-no hay muchos mafiosos solteros?**

 **ROSALIND-en realidad quiero salir con un hombre normal, hace dos años salía con un masajista, cuando supo lo que hacía me abandono, por miedo a que lo matara entro al programa de protección de testigos, no puedo encontrarlo y decirle que aún lo amo** (les dio la espalda para ocultar sus lágrimas)

 **JEMMA** -(le palmeo un hombro) **tranquila**

 **ROSALIND** -(se dio vuelta y se abrazó a Jemma, esta miro a Skye confundida y la morocha se encogió de hombros) **estoy rodeada de hombres, es tan lindo tener otras mujeres para hablar** (se separó) **discúlpenme, es que estoy bajo mucha presión, el trabajo, mi madre**

 **SKYE-te entendemos, y mmm gracias por no matarnos**

 **ROSALIND-** (se secó las lágrimas) **descuiden chicas, tomare el dinero y me iré de aquí**

 **SKYE-Jem ahora!**

Jemma tomo la sartén del suelo y golpeo a Rosalind, cuando la mujer cayo Skye rápidamente le quito la cartera y le ato las piernas con cinta. Price no estaba inconsciente e intentaba zafar del agarre.

 **SKYE-maldita lunática** (le ataba las manos) **todo lo que nos hizo pasar para que ahora venga y se quiera hacer nuestra amiga!**

 **JEMMA** -(la sostenía) **mujer horrible! Le vende drogas a los niños!**

Las ventanas del galpón daban hacia el agua, Skye abrió el maletín y lo coloco sobre el borde la ventana.

 **SKYE-hey Rosalind mira lo que le pasa a tu amado dinero** (dejo caer el maletín)

 **ROSALIND-voy a matarlas!, no, primero las hare sufrir y luego las matare lentamente!** (intentaba levantarse)

 **SKYE** -(se sentó sobre sus piernas) **no hay nada que puedas hacer** (le agarro la nariz) **Rosalind** **tengo tu nariz** (a su lado Jemma reía a carcajadas)

Coulson, May y Bobbie se detuvieron en la puerta, no podían creer lo que veían.

 **COULSON-a quien debo salvar al dúo o a Rosalind?** (le preguntó a sus compañeras)

 **ROSALIND-rescátenme a mí!** (la pareja se puso de pie)

May se acercó a Banks y lo miraba con media sonrisa.

 **MAY-es obra suya?** (ambas sonrieron) **podemos implementarlo cuando no quieren hablar**

 **COULSON-Bobbi quítaselas**

 **BOBBI-chicas entréguenmelas…no tienen permiso para portar esta cinta** (les dijo riendo)

May le quito con fuerza la cinta de la cara y Banks despertó.

Más policías entraron y levantaron del piso al par de criminales. Un oficial se acercó a Rosalind y le quito la cinta de las piernas y las manos y luego la esposo. Tres oficiales de policía tuvieron que cargar a Banks porque no podían despegarle la cinta de las piernas.

Acompañadas por Bobbi, Skye y Jemma salieron del galpón.

 **ROSALIND** -(las fulminaba con la mirada) **me las pagaran por todo!**

 **JEMMA-tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra ante un tribunal** (miro a Skye) **siempre quise decir eso**

 **SKYE** -(la miro sonriendo) **si, ya llévensela muchachos**

 **ROSALIND-no! No pueden encerrarme! Perderé a mis perras!**

 **BOBBI** -(la metió dentro del patrullero) **en prisión conseguirás nuevas** (Price la miro confundida)

Coulson se acercó al valiente par.

 **SKYE-ganamos?**

 **COULSON** -(sonrió) **si, atrapamos a todos los hombres de Rosalind, incluso a Ward, ahora está recibiendo atención medica**

Bobbi y May se unieron a su jefe.

 **MAY-y el dinero?**

 **SKYE** -(Jemma la miro) **en medio de la pelea termino volando por la ventana** (les señalo ellugar)

Los cinco se acercaron al lugar señalado y desde el borde de la plataforma miraban como flotaban los billetes.

 **COULSON-** (se masajeo la frente) **los federales no van a estar contentos con esto**

 **JEMMA-pueden recuperarlos?**

 **COULSON-ya no, y aunque lo hiciéramos no lograríamos juntar los tres millones** (Jemma disimulo la sonrisa, ya había entendido el plan de Skye) **Chicas es hora que hablemos**

 **JEMMA-enciérrenos juntas así somos compañeras de celda** (ambas le extendieron las manos)

 **COULSON** -(puso sobre la mano de Jemma una tarjeta) **es el número de Matt Murdock, es el abogado que les conté, trabajo un tiempo en la Cocina del Infierno y ahora está aquí, yo hablare con él y se hará cargo de su caso**

 **SKYE-gracias señor**

 **-Capitán Coulson!**

Todos giraron hacia la voz y vieron que un hombre con un sobretodo de cuero negro y un parche en el ojo se acercaba a ellos.

 **SKYE-quién es?**

 **BOBBI-es Nick Fury, el fiscal de distrito**

 **SKYE** -(Jemma palideció) **él es el fiscal? Ay no, ahora si estamos en problemas**

 **JEMMA-pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas en prisión**

 **BOBBI-sé que su apariencia da miedo pero es un hombre justo**

 **COULSON-señor** (se dieron la mano)

 **FURY-excelente trabajo oficiales** (miro a Skye y Jemma) **ellas dos son las responsables de todo** **este alboroto?** (Coulson asintió) **en que pensaban al robar una cafetería disfrazadas** **como Yogui y Bubu?** (ninguna de las dos sabía que decir) **detective Morse quiero escuchar su opinión**

 **BOBBI-mmm yo prefiero a Tom y Jerry señor**

 **FURY** -(la miro serio) **me refería a esta situación**

 **BOBBI-oh…bueno…como le hemos comentado anteriormente, siempre han sido buenas ciudadanas, ni siquiera tienen multas por exceso de velocidad**

 **SKYE-no tenemos auto** (Bobbi la miro seria) **perdón…continua**

 **BOBBI-me refiero a que son correctas**

 **FURY-cometieron un grave error, pero con la valentía que demostraron hoy…lo enmendaron. Y honestamente chicas debido al enorme lio que armaron pudimos atrapar a Rosalind y desenmascarar a Ward, esas grabaciones serán muy útiles. Tengo que ocuparme de un policía corrupto y de la reina del narcotráfico de Chicago. No tengo tiempo para pensar en dos jovencitas que robaron por hambre** (suspiro) **están exoneradas, largo de aquí, no** **quiero volver a verlas** (ambas se abrazaron emocionadas y los tres oficiales sonrieron aliviados)

. . .

Cuando finalmente la situación estuvo bajo control, Bobbi llevo a la pareja a su departamento, la rubia subió con ellas hasta este.

 **SKYE-te ofreceríamos algo de beber pero no tenemos nada**

 **BOBBI-descuiden chicas, está bien. Murdock las va a ayudar y volverán a su vida de antes**

 **SKYE-que lastima, ya me había acostumbrado a huir de mafiosos**

 **JEMMA-como se vuelve de una experiencia como esta?**

 **BOBBI-no se vuelve, no se lo olvidaran jamás, así que me corrijo…a partir de ahora comienzan una nueva vida**

Cuando Bobbi se marchó Skye y Jemma se quedaron solas en el silencio de su departamento.

Estaban paradas una frente a la otra.

 **SKYE-vaya aventura** (se pasó una mano por su cabello)

 **JEMMA-golpee con una sartén a dos mafiosos**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **eso fue genial. Y no nos quedaremos en la calle**

 **JEMMA** -(se acercó y la tomo de la cintura) **que gran idea amor**

Jemma la acerco a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla, rápidamente el beso se volvió apasionado, y antes que Skye reaccionara Simmons la apoyo contra la pared, sus labios besaban su cuello y sus hábiles manos desabrochaban su cinturón.

 **SKYE-Jem…oh…no me… quejo, pero** (Jemma metió una mano dentro del pantalón) **oh dios…cual es la prisa?**

 **JEMMA-échale la culpa a la adrenalina…pero llevo excitada todo el día**

Desvistiéndose en el camino llegaron a una de las habitaciones.

Horas después.

Sus piernas seguían enlazadas, estaban de costado, mirándose, acariciándose.

 **SKYE** -(levanto su cabeza) **en qué momento nos movimos?** (estaban sobre el colchón en medio de la habitación)

 **JEMMA-mmm creo que fue durante la tercera vez** (se sentó) **amor cuando buscamos el dinero? Aunque sinceramente no sé si lo quiero, es dinero mal habido**

 **SKYE** -(se acostó sobre su espalda) **iremos por el a la noche, cuando ya no haya nadie. Yo tampoco lo quiero, tengámoslo solo como seguro, pero si este tal Matt Murdock nos ayuda y logra que Quinn se ponga con una buena suma y podemos estabilizarnos de nuevo, donamos el millón o algo así**

 **JEMMA** -(la miro y sonrió) **de algo malo hacer algo bueno** (Skye sonrió y asintió)

Se vistieron y visitaron a sus amigos, se reunieron en la casa de Clint. Le contaron de principio a fin la gran aventura y como en el medio terminaron juntas. Ambos estaban felices por ellas, y aliviados de que no salieron lastimadas o terminaran en prisión.

No les contaron sobre el millón, no porque no confiaran en ellos, sino porque querían esperar a ver como resultaban las cosas, si no necesitaban ese dinero, tenían una idea de cómo podían hacer algo bueno con él.

Coulson les había dicho que más tarde se presentaran en la jefatura, debían prestar declaración y atestiguar sobre lo que sabían de Ward y Rosalind.

La policía había conseguido rescatar una mínima parte del dinero, la otra se había perdido o era inservible.

Coulson les aseguro que estaban a salvo, Ward no vería la luz del sol en muchos muchos años, y lo mismo sucedería con Rosalind y sus hombres. La organización de Price fue completamente desmantelada, ninguno de sus cómplices había logrado escapar, así que nadie las pondría en riesgo.

Entrada la media noche se dirigieron a la plataforma donde habían ocurrido los hechos, afortunadamente el dinero seguía oculto.

Llegaron a su hogar y volvieron a esconderlo en la parte de abajo de la cocina, por el momento no la estaban utilizando así que era el lugar indicado.

La gran aventura había terminado pero mañana comenzaba una nueva, tenían cita con su abogado, cuando salieron de la estación de policía se comunicaron con Matt y este les dijo que no quería perder tiempo por eso las cito para el día siguiente.

. . .

Tiempo después.

El proceso fue largo, y durante el tiempo que Murdock llevo adelante su caso, Skye y Jemma sobrevivieron comiendo en el refugio de Sam, utilizaron los últimos billetes ahorrados y solo unos pocos del gran botín.

Para fortuna Matt Murdock era un excelente abogado y Quinn no pudo hacer nada ante él, el empresario fue acusado de acoso sexual y de calumnias e injurias para con su ex empleada.

Murdock desplumo a Quinn, este tuvo que pagarle una importante indemnización además de las dos causas.

Muchas empleadas de la compañía se hicieron eco de lo que ocurría, e inspiradas por la valentía de Skye tomaron coraje y también denunciaron a su jefe.

El poderoso empresario quedo prácticamente en bancarrota.

Poco a poco su vida volvió a la normalidad, el departamento fue amueblado de nuevo, Skye compro una nueva consola y consiguió todos los juegos que había vendido. La morocha fue contratada en una de las empresas que se dejaron llevar por la mentira de Quinn.

La gran suma de dinero ayudo a que Jemma cumpliera su sueño, con responsabilidad Simmons lo estaba invirtiendo en poner a punto su propia farmacia.

Su amor iba viento en popa, se enamoraban cada día más y hasta habían adoptado un cachorrito. Luego de visitar varios refugios se decidieron por un perrito de pelaje completamente negro y con la punta de la cola blanca.

Se preguntaran que sucedió con el infame millón. Una vez que su vida estaba encaminada, tomaron la decisión de hacer algo bueno con él, lo dividieron en partes iguales y una la donaron al refugio de Sam, su amigo se emocionó mucho por el gesto y prometió darle un buen uso y así lo hizo, agrando el salón, mejoro la cocina, y una parte que no estaba en buenas condiciones la arreglo y coloco camas para que la gente pudiera pasar la noche bajo techo.

La otra mitad se la dieron a Clint, el arquero compro la ropa adecuada y un arco y flechas último modelo que le servían para comenzar a competir, y el resto lo ahorro.

En cuanto a los villanos de la historia, todos fueron a prisión y se quedarían ahí un largo tiempo.

Un policía corrupto encerrado en prisión nunca es bien tratado, en especial si tienes que convivir con los maleantes que tú mismo encerraste, Ward no la estaba pasando bien.

Cuenta la leyenda que hasta el día de hoy Banks sigue despegando cinta de sus piernas, estas no volverán a ser las mismas.

Rosalind no perdió sus perras (ni tampoco consiguió nuevas) su madre se las lleva los días de visita y la ex reina mafiosa devenida en costurera carcelaria disfruta unos momentos de sus mascotas.

. . .

Era una preciosa y tranquila tarde de sábado, Skye y Jemma decidieron aprovecharla y salieron a pasear, caminaban sin prisa con las manos enlazadas, la mascota se quedó en casa, el perrito era muy perezoso y se había mal acostumbrado, a pesar que sus dueñas intentaron sobornarlo con algún delicioso premio, no pudieron moverlo de su propia cama.

 **JEMMA-oh amor mira** (estaban paradas frente a la dichosa cafetería)

 **SKYE-mmm que recuerdos** (miro hacia adentro)

La primera vez que pusieron un pie en la cafetería fue cuando la robaron, así que para cerrar su pasado decidieron entrar y beber un café, o té en el caso de Jemma.

El lugar estaba concurrido, cuando su pedido estuvo listo se sentaron en una mesa al fondo, Jemma recordó que estaban sentadas en la mesa en la que Bobbi había estado, vaya casualidad.

Hacia solo unos minutos que se habían acomodado cuando para su asombro vieron como dos personas disfrazadas de Bugs Bunny y el Pato Lucas entraban a la cafetería y hacían la fila.

 **SKYE** -(miraba boquiabierta) **no tiene porqué repetirse la historia cierto?**

 **JEMMA** -(trato de disimular sus nervios) **claro que no, quizás…se dirigen a una fiesta para niños**

Había solo dos personas adelante de los conocidos personajes, ambas vieron como Bugs se descolgó la mochila que llevaba al hombro y la abrió.

 **SKYE** -(rápidamente busco su celular) **por las dudas llamo a Coulson, esta vez somos inocentes, no puede ser que volvamos a quedar en medio**

 **JEMMA** -(tomo su teléfono) **tengo a Bobbi en el marcado rápido**

 **-por favor todos mantengan la calma, no los lastimaremos, solo queremos el dinero**

 **JEMMA-no puedo creerlo…**

 **SKYE-…aquí vamos otra vez**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Disculpen que me haya atrasado en subir el ultimo capitulo pero no tuve internet en todo el día de ayer.

Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que hayan disfrutado la historia.


End file.
